Shadows of a Tyrant
by TMNTMentalistTLK lover
Summary: We all know the history of Scar aka Taka. Taka was mistreated by his father and is jealous of Mufasa. Bit what if he has a dream that foretells his future. Will it change his path? Or will he still become the monster we know? Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alrighty then folks here's the deal. This story started out being ThatTexasKid's story and he asked me to finish it for him. That being said as many of you know I already have a story called "What Started Out Good" which is about Mufasa and Scar's childhood. So I'm going to skip Taka being born and such and just go straight to their cubhood. Oh and just in case you don't know what ThatTexasKid's story was about I'll tell you. It's basically about how Taka was mistreated by his father and is jealous of Mufasa. Only he has a dream or vision if you will that will change the course of his history. Ok that being said I give you the first chapter of "Shadows of a Tyrant" enjoy and the usual disclaimer applies. I don't owe "The Lion King" or any of it's characters. I just own any OCs that may appear.**

**Shadows of a Tyrant**

**Ch 1 A Plan Form**

It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands and everyone was in particularly high spirits today. Everyone that is except for one lone brown coated cub with emerald green eyes. This lion cub was Prince Taka of the Pridelands. Taka was in a fowl mood because his father, King Ahadi had promised to take him out and spend the day with him. Only instead the golden coated King had taken Taka's older brother, Prince Mufasa out. When the six month old cub voiced his objections his father merely slapped him across the face and growled at him, "You had better shut your trap boy. You know your brother is nine months old now and I have to begin his training to become King." Taka had gotten up and wiped the dirt and blood off his face. Just then Taka's mother, Queen Uru came into the cave with her golden coated son right behind her.

"Is everything alright in here?" the brown coated Queen asked looking at her youngest son, who was rubbing his face. "Taka are you alright?" Uru asked, her amber eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah," Mufasa piped up his amber eyes wide. "What happened to your face?"

"I.." Taka began. Then he looked up at Ahadi, who narrowed his emerald eyes at his youngest. "I'm fine," Taka said softly. "Don't worry about me Mom I just fell. You know how clumsy I am." Taka wanted so badly to tell Uru and Mufasa what happened but he knew better than to do that. The last time he told his mother his father had hit him she threatened to leave him. Ahadi had convinced Uru not to but he was furious with Taka to say the least and the consequences had be very severe. Ahadi made it look like Taka had tripped and fallen down the side of Priderock but in fact it had been Ahadi that had pushed his son down the side to teach him a lesson. Ever since that had happened two months ago Taka had kept his mouth shut whenever Ahadi hit him. But usually that was only when Ahadi was in a bad mood or Taka did something that he didn't like. But Ahadi always made sure Uru or anyone else wasn't around when he hit his son. No one had seamed to be even aware of the abuse. Except for Taka's best friend, Sarafina. Sarafina was a creamy coted cub with blue eyes that was Taka's age. Taka told Sarafina everything and she urged him to tell his mother but Taka told her he couldn't because of what had happened before. So Sarafina stayed silent. She didn't tell her mother or even her and Taka's other friend Sarabi what was happening to Taka. Sarabi was a tan coated lioness with amber eyes and she was Mufasa's age. Taka didn't tell Sarabi because he knew she would tell Mufasa who would then tell Uru. So Taka remind silent about the recent events. "Well I've gottta go," Taka said quickly before his mother could ask any questions. "Bye Mom. Bye Mufasa. Bye Dad." With that Taka ran out of the cave at top speed.

"Well that was odd," Uru said with a frown. "I thought you and Taka were going to spend the day together Ahadi." The Queen looked a her mate when she said this part.

"You know how emotional Taka can be," Ahadi said waving his paw. "One minute he was all excited to go and the next he tripped and fell over his own paws and I guess that upset him because he told me he didn't want to go anymore. Go figure cubs sometimes."

"Well maybe you and I can spend the day together Dad," Mufasa said with a grin.

"I was just thinking the same thing son," Ahadi said smiling back at his oldest. "It will give me time to begin you training to be King."

"Cool," Mufasa said with excitement. "Come on let's go!" With that the Prince and King gave Uru a nuzzled and headed out of the cave. But Uru wasn't alone for long. Soon she was joined by her best friends Selena and Fura. Selena was a tan coated lioness with amber eyes. She was also Sarabi's mother. Fura was Sarafina's mother and she had a creamy coat and green eyes.

"What's wrong Uru?" Selena asked sitting down beside her friend.

"It's Taka," Uru said with a sigh.

"What'd he do this time?" Fura asked. She knew that Taka had a knack of getting into trouble a lot.

"That's just it," Uru said. "He was supposed to spend the day with Ahadi and all of a sudden he changed his mind about it. And what's worse is.." Uru stopped not really sure if she should continue or not.

"What?" Selena asked when Uru didn't continue. "What's is it 'Ru?'

"Yeah come on you can tell us," Fura urged her friend. Uru merely looked at her friends debating if she should voice her concerns. But just then Sarafina came running in with Sarabi right behind her.

"Why does everyone look so upset?" Sarafina asked her blue eyes darting from one adult to the other.

"Sarafina honey have you or Sarabi seen Taka?" Uru asked, worried that her youngest son wasn't with his friends.

"No ma'am I haven't," Sarafina replied. Sarabi shook her head in response.

"I wonder where he took off too," Uru wondered.

"Oh Uru you worry too much," Fura said with a laugh. "I'm sure Taka is just fine."

"If you want we could go look for him," Sarabi offered.

"That would be great," Uru said smiling at the eight month old cub. With that Sarabi and Sarafina left in search of their friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Taka was in an area no one would ever suspect him to be. This area was a barren wasteland called the Outlands. Taka was there in search of his hyenas friends, Shenzi, Banazi and Ed. As luck would have it the brown coated Prince didn't have to look very far for them. "Hey ya Taka how ya doin' pal?" Banazi said coming onto the scene with his brother and sister right behind him.

"I'm ok Banazi," Taka said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Shenzi said sitting beside the lion cub. "You don't look ok. What happened to your face?"

"I uh fell," Taka stammered.

"Yeah right," Shenzi scoffed rolling her black eyes. "Come on Taka you know you can't lie to us. We may be only five months old but we ain't dumb.' Your old man did that didn't he?"

"Yes," Taka said softly lowering his green eyes in an attempt to keep from crying.

"Man that Ahadi really burns me up," Banazi growled. "I mean first he kills our Dad then he attacks poor Ed here and makes him all stupid and now this."

"Someone needs to teach that creep a lesson," Shenzi said roughly.

"Psh. Yeah right," Taka said rolling his eyes. "No offence Shenz' but that's really dumb. I mean I would love to put Ahadi in his place but there's no way I'm going to be able to do that. I'm only six months old."

"Maybe your ma will help you out," Banazi said.

"That won't work," Taka said. "I already tired that and when Ahadi found out he almost killed me. We have to leave my mother out of it."

"Well perhaps I can help," a voice said. Taka and the triplets looked over and saw a larger female hyena standing there. This hyena was the triplets mother, Frita. She also happened to be the alpha female.

"You'd be willing to help me?" Taka asked, his eyed wide with surprise.

"Of course I would little one," Frita said with a smile. "You've been a very good friend to my pups and I'd be more than happy to help you."

"Even if it means taking out the King?" Taka asked.

"I would love to take down that brute," Frita said with a growl. "After everything he's done to my family he deserves every bit of pain that's coming to him."

"Yeah plus if the clan helps he wouldn't stand a chance," Shenzi piped up.

"Agreed," Frita said with a nod.

"So what's the plan?" Taka asked his green eyes filled with excitement.

"The plan is very simple," Frita said. "All we have to do is kill Ahadi."

**A/N Well there you have the first chapter. If you like please tell me.**


	2. Secrets Come to Light

**A/N zoe: Ahadi will get his I promise you that. Thanks for reviewing**

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN: yeah I'm back. Got some new ideas going. But yeah I think the hyenas are the lesser of two evils. Ahadi is cruel just because he can be. Thanks for reviewing**

**bikerboy: yeah sorry about being gone but I had bad writer's block. But yeah I feel bad for poor Taka too. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.**

** .7: yeah the hyenas always seam to have some kind of hidden agenda. But really Taka has no one else he can turn to. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 2 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 2 Secrets Come to Light**

"You want to kill my father?" Taka asked shocked that Frita's plan was so drastic.

"That's the only way he'll be gone for good," Frita said. "Otherwise he'd heal and continue to use you as his punching bag."

"But if he dies then Mufasa will be King," Taka said.

"Well we could always take him out too," Frita said.

"No," Taka said shaking his head. "I don't think I could ever hurt Mufasa. He may be a showoff sometimes and a bit arrogant but at least he tries to stand up for me."

"Very well then," Frita said. "No harm will come to Prince Mufasa. Only King Ahadi."

"Well..." Taka began not quite sure he wanted his father to die. But he didn't want to appear weak in front of his friends so he said, "Ok sounds like a great plan. But I think we should wait until Mufasa is at least a year old."

"But why wait?" Banazi asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah," Shenzi piped up. "He's only gonna cause you more pain if you wait."

"Not if I stay clear of him," Taka said. "Or at least make sure I'm not alone with him. Besides if Mufasa becomes King now he'll have no clue how to run things. He's to young. So my mother would have to run things. And she wasn't trained like my dad was so things would get really screwed up. Besides Mufasa will be one in three months. I think I can wait."

"Very well," Frita said. "We shall wait. It will give us more time to prepare and train anyways."

"Thanks," Taka said with a smile. "See you guys later." With that the brown Prince took off heading back home. Once he was gone Shenzi turned towards her mother and said, "Ma are you sure you wanna go after Ahadi? What if this thing backfires?"

"Yeah," Banazi piped in. "We sure don't wanna lose you like we did Pop." Ed nodded his head in agreement and gave his mother a lick.

"Don't you worry my dears," Frita said giving her children nuzzles. "Everything will be fine. If I have the pack with me and Ahadi is alone then we'll be sure to take his down once and for all. But Taka is right we must wait. By then you all will be older and much more ready to fight. Trust me. Everything will turn out just fine."

"If you say so Ma," Shenzi said, trusting her mother knew what she was doing. With that the pups followed their mother as they went inside for the night.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Taka had arrived back in the Pridelands. He was heading back to Priderock when he came across Sarafina and Sarabi, who had been looking for him. "Taka there you are!" Sarafina exclaimed running over to her friend with Sarabi right behind her. "Where have you been?" the creamy cub asked.

"I had to take a walk," Taka explained. "You know to clear my head."

"What happened to your face?" Sarabi asked her amber eyes wide with concern when she saw the scratch marks and bruises on Taka's face.

"I fell," Taka said quickly. "You know how clumsy I am Sara'. I tripped over my paws and fell on my face."

"More like Ahadi pushed you," Sarafina muttered. Taka shot his friend a dirty look and she quickly shut her mouth. Unfortunately Sarabi had heard her comment and looked at Taka. "Your dad pushed you?" she asked shocked that King Ahadi would do such a thing.

"No!" Taka shouted. "He didn't push me! I told you I fell."

"Taka you should tell her," Sarafina said softly.

"Shut up Sarafina," Taka hissed between clenched teeth.

"Tell me what?" Sarabi asked looking from one friend to another.

"Nothing," Taka said quickly. "Come one it's still light out. Let's play."

"No way," Sarabi said angrily. "I know you and Sarafina are keeping a secret from me. Now unless you tell me what it is then I don't want to play. I refuse to play with cubs that aren't really my friends."

"But we are really your friends," Sarafina said he voice high.

"Yeah," Taka said, not wanting Sarabi to be angry. "Please don't be mad Sara'."

"I won't be mad if you tell me the secret," Sarabi said.

"I can't," Taka said softly not looking at the older cub.

"Why not?" Sarabi asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Taka said. "It's just I know how close you are to Mufasa and I can't have him finding this out. I just can't."

"Taka," Sarabi said gently. "I promise you whatever you say I won't repeat to anyone. Not even Mufasa."

"Well," Taka said looking around to make sure no one was near by. "Ok. You see my dad didn't push me. He... uh well he hit me."

"What?!" Sarabi exclaimed her eyes wide with shock. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because he's a mean jerk," Taka said with bitterness. "He hates me for no reason. And it's not even the first time he's done it either."

"Taka you should tell your mom about this," Sarabi said.

"No!" Taka shouted surprising Sarabi. "I can't tell her. The last time I did she threatened to leave my dad and when she decided to stay Ahadi pushed me down the side of Priderock. He almost killed me. If I tell he'll kill me for sure. That's why Mufasa can't know. He'll tell my mother. Or worse he'll confront my father about it. I just can't risk it." By now Taka was crying and he quickly wiped to the tears off his face wincing when he brushed the claw marks on his face. Sarafina nuzzled her friend and he leaned into her shoulder as the tears fell.

"Oh Taka I'm so sorry," Sarabi whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she too nuzzled her friend. "I promise you no one will hear this from me."

"Thanks Sara'," Taka said with a small smile as he wiped his eyes. Just then Mufasa came onto the scene along with Ahadi. "Hey guys," Mufasa said smiling at his friends. "What's up?'

"Oh not much," Taka said with a smile. Then he looked at his father, who was giving him a cool look. "How was your day?" Taka asked, trying not to shudder from the cold look.

"It was so cool Tak'," Mufasa said with a huge smile. "Dad showed me all kinds of neat things. I had a great time."

"That's great Muffy," Taka said glad that his brother was so happy. But at the same time he was jealous. "Why can't I ever be that happy?" he thought miserably. "I just wish for once Dad would treat me the way he treats Mufasa. And not just when Mom or someone else is around. Why can't he love me just a little?" Just then Taka was pulled out of his thoughts by Ahadi's loud voice saying, "Taka are you listening to me?"

"I-I'm sorry Dad," Taka stammered nervously. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you were feeling better," Ahadi said trying his best not to sound annoyed.

"Sure Dad I'm fine," Taka said darting his eyes over to Mufasa, who was talking with Sarabi and Sarafina off to the side. Taka couldn't hear what they were saying but he noticed Mufasa's smile had left his face and he was looking over at Taka and Ahadi with wide eyes. "Oh no," Taka muttered as he realized Sarabi must have told Mufasa what happened. But before anyone could say anything Ahadi ordered everyone back to Priderock. So the cubs left with the King and the whole time Taka was dreading what Mufasa might say.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later the group was back at Priderock and were greeted by Uru who nuzzled her youngest son saying, "Oh Taka I was so worried. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry Mom," Taka said feeling guilty that he had worried his mother. "I just had to get some air."

"Well you had me quite worried," Uru said giving Taka another nuzzle. "We both were weren't we Ahadi?"

"Oh course we were," Ahadi said. This earned a scoff from Mufasa which caused his parents to look at him.

"Something on your mind Mufasa?" Ahadi asked.

"Yeah," Mufasa said roughly. "I was just thinking how good of an actor you are Father."

"What are you talking about boy?" Ahadi asked, not liking Mufasa's tone.

"I mean how you..." Mufasa began. But before the golden Prince could continue they heard a loud scream. They turned and saw...

**A/N Hah first cliffie of many lol. Aren't I terrible? Hope you all liked ch 2. Review please.**


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N ****thingsareweird: yeah poor Taka has a lot more pain coming to him unfortunately. As for who screamed you will find out soon. And he may or may not be redeemable you will have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing.**

**clay342: thanks for the advice I'll keep it in mind. As for when ThatTexasKid will update I don't really now you'll have to ask him. Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**GuardianSaint: no worries I get that things happen. And yes Mufasa is very angry and for good reason too. And Uru will find out in this chapter. And yes I feel bad for poor Taka too. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN: yep the cliffies are back and be prepared for more to come lol. But Sarabi told Mufasa in order to help Taka. But rather or not that'll do any good is yet to be determined. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: don't worry Ahadi will be exposed as the jerk that he is but that may or may not do any good though. But there may still be hope for Taka yet. Just keep reading and you shall find out. Thanks for reviewing.**

** Here's ch 3 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 The Aftermath**

Mufasa and the others turned and saw Sarafina standing there her blue eyes wide with fear. "Sarafina for goodness sake what's wrong?" Sarafina's mother, Fura asked running over to her daughter and nuzzling her.

"I..I.." Sarafina stammered, too terrified to speak. "I just don't want anyone to get hurt." By now Sarafina's voice was low and she looked at the ground as she spoke.

"Honey what are you talking about?" Fura asked clearly confused.

"I..uh," Sarafina began. The creamy cub looked at Taka, who shook his head. Then she looked at Ahadi, who was giving her a cool look. "Uh nothing," Sarafina said quickly. "I don't know why I said that. Heh just forget I even said anything."

"You don't have to be afraid of him 'Fina," Mufasa said, knowing Sarafina knew his brother's secret.

"Afraid of who Mufasa?" Uru asked looking at her oldest son.

"Afraid of him," Mufasa said roughly whipping around to face Ahadi, whose green eyes went wide with surprise.

"Mufasa what are you talking about?' Ahadi said roughly.

"I'm talking about how everyone is afraid of you because you're a big bully!" Mufasa shouted, glaring at his father. Ahadi opened his mouth to respond but Mufasa quickly cut him off. "Save it Father! I know what you've been doing to my little brother and I am pissed off about it!"

"Ahadi," Uru said looking at her mate. "What is Mufasa talking about?"

"I have no idea Uru," Ahadi lied.

"Liar!" Mufasa snarled. Even though Mufasa was only nine months old he still managed to produce a forceful growl. Then the golden cub turned towards his little brother and said, "Go on Taka tell everyone what Dad has been doing to you."

"Mufasa I.." Taka stammered looking nervously at Ahadi, who was glaring at him. Mufasa noticed this and said, "He will never stop hurting you unless you tell. Please Taka."

"Have you been hurting my son again?!" Uru snarled glaring at her mate. "I warned you what would happen if you touched him again!"

"I did no such thing Uru!" Ahadi declared, pretending to be outraged. "Go on Taka tell your mother and everyone else that I haven't hurt you."

"I..I.." Taka stammered. He looked at Mufasa and Sarafina who both nodded. Then he felt a nuzzle and saw Sarabi next to him smiling. "Tell them the truth Taka," the tan lioness whispered. "You can do it." By now Mufasa and Sarafina were also beside Taka. This gave him courage enough to confess. "It's true,' he whispered. "Dad has been hitting me again."

"What?!" Uru snarled. The brown lioness charged towards Ahadi a swiped his face causing the golden King to roar in pain. "You bastard!" Uru roared. "You unbelievable bastard!"

"Uru..." Ahadi began. But he was silenced by another hit to the face. "Damn it Uru stop that!" Ahadi roared rubbing his face.

"I will not stop it!" Uru roared glaring at her mate. "How could you do that to your own son?! Answer me Ahadi!"

"He deserved every strike I gave him!" Ahadi roared back. "And I'm not sorry I did it. And I'd do it again too."

"Bastard!" Uru roared. "I'm done with you! Get out! Now!"

"Oh Uru you're forgetting something here," Ahadi said coolly. "I'm King around here. More importantly I'm the one with Royal blood. So if anyone goes around here it's you."

"Fine," Uru hissed. "Come on boys we're leaving."

"Oh no you don't," Ahadi said grabbing Mufasa and Taka and scooping them away from their mother causing them to voice their protests. "You may leave if you wish Uru but the boys stay here."

"The Hell they do!" Uru snarled. "My sons are coming with me."

"Oh no they're not," Ahadi said. "They are my sons and as I am the one with Royal blood they as my heirs stay with me. That's what the law says Uru."

"If you think we're going to stay with you you are dead wrong," Mufasa growled.

"Yeah," Taka said. "We'll just run away."

"Do that and it's death," Ahadi said. "And I don't mean yours. I mean your mother's. She'll be charged with kidnapping which is an act of treason and punishable by death."

"You wouldn't dare," Uru growled.

"I don't want to do it Uru," Ahadi said. "And if you stay I won't have to do it. But it's your choice. You can either stay here with your sons or leave without them. It's up to you."

"Damn you Ahadi," Uru growled. "Fine I have no choice. I'll stay. But I hate you Ahadi. I really do."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Uru," Ahadi said. "But like I said it's your choice rather to stay or not."

"Come along boys," Uru said still glaring at her mate. "We're sleeping on the other side of the cave. As far away for him as possible." With that Uru, Mufasa and Taka walked over to the furthest side of the cave and layed down for the night. But before they went to sleep Sarafina and Sarabi approached the brown coated Prince and pulled him off to the side.

"Taka I hope you're not mad at me," Sarabi said softly.

"Why would I be mad?" Taka said the sarcasm dripping. "You only broke a promise not to tell anyone. No biggie."

"I did it for your own good Tak'," Sarabi said.

"Hmph," was all Taka said.

"Hey think about this," Sarabi said, trying to figure out something she could say to make her friend not be angry with her. "At least your Mom knows now and she'll be able to protect you better."

"Yeah," Sarafina chimed in. "And who knows? Maybe your dad'll leave you alone now."

"I doubt that will happen," Taka said with a sigh. "But I'm not mad at you Sara'. Actually I'm kind of glad Mufasa and my mom know. Now I don't have to hide it when my dad hits me."

"Well I'm just glad you're not mad at me," Sarabi said with a smile. Just then Selena called Sarabi and told her to come to bed. "I gotta go," the tan lioness cub said. "Goodnight Taka."

"Night Sara'," Taka said with a smile. "Night 'Fina."

"Night Tak'," Sarafina said as she too joined her mother for bed. Taka went and layed down beside Mufasa and snuggled into Uru's fur. Taka closed his eyes and went to sleep hopeful that things would be better tomorrow. Little did he know how wrong he was and how bad things were about to get for him.

TLKTLKTLK

The next morning Taka was awakened by someone roughly grabbing him up. "Hey," Taka began but a paw was roughly clapped over his mouth making his protest a muffled cry. Terrified Taka let out a small whimper as he was carried outside the cave to the top of Priderock where he was roughly dropped to the ground. Taka turned around and to his horror he saw Ahadi standing there glaring at him. "Wha-what am I doing up here?" Taka stammered shaking with fear.

"You really messed things up for me boy," Ahadi growled. "I warned you Taka. I warned you what would happen if you told anyone."

"Bu-but I didn't," Taka said backing away from his father. But soon Taka found himself at the edge of Priderock with nowhere to go but down.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME TAKA!" Ahadi roared. "I know you told your little friend Sarabi. She's the one who told Mufasa. Selena told me this last night."

"I-I'm sorry Dad," Taka stammered tears coming to his eyes. "Please don't kill me."

"Kill you?" Ahadi said with a sneer. "Oh Taka I'm not going to kill you. That would be pointless. I am however going to see to it that your life is miserable from now on."

"Please don't," Taka began. But the little brown Prince was quickly silenced by Ahadi's paw making contact with his face. One of Ahadi's claws caught Taka in his right eye causing him to cry out in pain. Taka staggered backwards and almost fell off the side of Priderock. But Ahadi caught his son before he fell and roughly threw him backwards causing Taka to hit the ground hard and roll several feet. "Let that be a lesson to you boy," Ahadi said roughly. "Never cross me or you will regret it." With that Ahadi gave Taka another hit to the face which knocked him out cold. Letting out a snort Ahadi turned and walked back towards the cave leaving his youngest son bleeding and injured at the top of Priderock.

**A/N well there you are folk ch 3 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so and as always please review.**


	4. Harsh words

**A/N GuardianSaint: I hate Ahadi too but I promise you this he will get his in the end. Thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: that seams to be the general consensus lol. Everyone hates Ahadi and for good reason too. But like I said before he'll get his in the end. But Mufasa is one his side along with Sarabi and Sarafina. But who knows what the future will bring. You'll have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for reviewing.**

**pirate22: Ahadi will get his I promise you that. But yes you are right evil isn't Taka's personality. Yet anyways. Or maybe he won't ever get that way at all. Who knows lol. Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: boy oh boy everyone hates Ahadi lol. But unfortunately Uru and her boys won't be getting away from him anytime soon. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN: glad you like it. But yeah Ahadi is on everyone's hate list it seams lol. But only a monster would do what he's doing to his family that is for sure. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 4 for ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 Harsh Words**

Ahadi entered that cave where he was met by a very angry Uru. "All right Ahadi where is he?" Uru hissed her amber eyes fiery.

"Where's who my dear?" Ahadi asked sweetly.

"You know damn well who I mean Ahadi!" Uru roared causing the other Pride members to look at her.

"Now there's no need to shout Uru," Ahadi said with a grin.

"I will keep shouting until you tell me where Taka is!" Uru roared.

"Why isn't he here?" Ahadi asked pretending to look around for his son.

"You know he isn't," Uru growled. "I woke up this morning and he was gone and so were you. I know you took him somewhere and I want to know where!"

"Honestly Uru I have no idea where the boy is," Ahadi lied.

"Liar!" Uru roared baring her teeth and extending her claws. "So help me Ahadi if you've done anything to my son I'll.." But the Queen was interrupted by a cry for help. "That's Mufasa!" Uru cried her amber eyes wide.

"It came from the top of Priderock," Selena said. With that Selena, Uru and Fura raced to the top of Priderock while Ahadi stayed behind, knowing what they would find up there.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Uru and her friends reached the top of Priderock they were met by a frantic looking Mufasa. "Mom!" the golden Prince cried out racing over to Uru. "Aunt Selena Aunt Fura help!"

"Mufasa honey what's wrong?" Uru asked. Then her amber eyes went wide when she saw that Mufasa had blood on his muzzle and paws. "Oh Mufasa are you all right?!" the brown Queen cried searching her son for injuries.

"I'm fine Mom," Mufasa said. "But Taka isn't. Come on he's really hurt!" With that Mufasa ran over towards where his brother was with Uru, Selena, and Fura right behind him. When the group reached Taka the three lionesses gasped at the horrific sight they saw. Taka was laying in a pool of his own blood. It seamed that the six month old was dead.

"Taka!" Uru cried out nudging her youngest with her paw. "Oh my poor baby!"

"I'll go get Rafiki," Fura offered. With that the creamy lioness raced down the side of Priderock to fetch the mandrill.

"Selena help me stop the bleeding," Uru requested. With that the tan lioness went, along with Mufasa and gathered some dirt in a pile. They were wondering how to get it wet without going to the watering hole. Just then Mufasa got an idea. He used his own spit and made the dirt mud.

"Where's all this blood coming from?" Uru wondered wiping the tear away with her paw.

"I think it's coming form his eye," Selena said. With that the trio began to apply the mud to Taka's right eye. After a couple of minutes Uru said, "There I think that stopped the bleeding. But I'm going to make sure he's not bleeding from anywhere else." With that Uru began to examine Taka's body for any blood loss. After a couple of minutes she said, "I don't think he's bleeding form anywhere else. I'm going to take him inside the cave."

"Uru," Selena began. "I don't think it's such a good idea to be moving him. He could have internal injuries."

"I am not leaving him laying in his own blood Selena!" Uru cried her voice breaking. Uru lowered her head and let out a sob. Mufasa nuzzled his mother along with Selena.

"Don't worry Mom," Mufasa said softly. "I'm sure Taka will be fine. He has to be."

"Damn you Ahadi," Uru said with a growl. "I know he did this! I just know it."

"Let's worry about that later ok Roo?" Selena said gently. "I think for now you should concentrate on your son."

"You're absolutely right 'Lena," Uru said wiping her eyes again. "Taka is my main priority now. Come let's get him inside." With that Uru gently picked up her injured son and carried him back inside with Mufasa and Selena right behind her.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Uru was inside the cave waiting for Rafiki to arrive. Ahadi approached his mate but was blocked by Selena. "Move out of my way," the golden King ordered. "I want to speak with Uru."

"The Hell you are," Selena hissed glaring at Ahadi. "You're not going anywhere near her you bastard."

"You had better watch your tongue Selena," Ahadi warned. "Need I remind you that I'm still King around here and I can banish you and your daughter so quick it'll make your head spin. Now move."

"You son of a bitch," Selena growled. But the tan lioness was stopped when she saw Sarabi and Sarafina approaching. ''Mom," Sarabi said looking nervously at Ahadi. "What's going on?"

"Yeah," Sarafina said. "What happened to Taka?"

"I taught him a lesson," Ahadi said simply. "He learned what happens when you cross me. And let that be a lesson to you girls too."

"You had better not be threatening my daughter," Selena hissed her amber eyes fiery.

"Just a friendly warning," Ahadi said with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me." With that Ahadi pushed Selena out of the way and made his way towards Uru, who had Mufasa by her side and a still unconscious Taka between her paws. When Mufasa saw his father he glared at the golden lion and made a small growling noise under his breath.

"You know," Ahadi said casually. "If I were you Mufasa I'd watch myself. Wouldn't want you to have an accident like your brother did."

"You no good son of a..." Mufasa began. But the golden Prince was stopped by Uru placing a paw on her son's shoulder and shaking her head.

"What do you want Ahadi?" Uru growled pulling Taka closer to her.

"Just wanted to see how the boy is doing," Ahadi stated without emotion.

"Like you give a damn," Mufasa said with venom.

"Actually Mufasa I do," Ahadi said. "Believe it or not I do care if Taka lives. I did what I did merely to teach him a lesson not to kill him."

"Then why did you leave him up there all alone and not say a word to anyone?" Uru hissed. "Huh? Tell me that oh mighty King."

"Oh Uru really," Ahadi said rolling his green eyes in annoyance. "I knew someone would find him before he bled to death." Uru opened he mouth to say more. But before she could Fura returned along with Rafiki.

"I here der was a little mishap," Rafiki said as he approached Uru.

"No mishap Rafiki," Uru said glaring at Rafiki. "Ahadi did this on purpose. Didn't you Ahadi?"

"I've already admitted as much," Ahadi said. "Maybe now he'll learn a good lesson about what happens when you mess with me." With that Ahadi turned and walked away form his family leaving a saddened Rafiki behind.

"Oh," Rafiki said sadly shaking his head. "I never thought dat Ahadi would become so filled with hate. Especially toward his own son."

"I know," Uru said sadly. "Ahadi has changed so much. He's become so hardened and hateful. He's not the same lion I fell in love with. It breaks my heart really."

"You should really leave him Mom," Mufasa said with a frown. "I can't stand being near him. And it's not fair to Taka to have him be with his abuser every single day."

"Oh honey I wish I could," Uru said nuzzling Mufasa. "But you heard with Ahadi said. If I leave I'd have to leave you boys here. But if I take you then Ahadi will hunt us down."

"I know," Mufasa said with a sigh. "That's what suck about this whole thing. Stupid laws. When I'm King I'm going to see to it that all those old fashioned laws are thrown out." Uru couldn't help but smile a little at her oldest as he was talking. She was about to say something when Rafiki announced that he was done examining Taka.

"How is he?" Uru asked looking at her old friend.

"De Prince will be just fine," Rafiki replied. This earned a sigh of relief form both Uru and Mufasa. "However," Rafiki said slowly. "I'm afraid dat der will be a noticeable scar."

"A scar?" Uru said her amber eyes wide. "Oh Rafiki isn't there anything you can do to prevent that?"

"I'm afraid not," Rafiki said. "Der was too much damage done. But I will give him medicine to help with de pain. I will be back tomorrow to check on him." With that Rafiki got some herbs out of his bag and applied them to Taka's eye. Once he was done the mandrill bid Uru and Mufasa farewell and headed back to his tree. Once of he was out of the cave Ahadi approached the mandrill. "How is the boy?' the golden King asked.

"He will recover," Rafiki replied. "He will have a scar though."

"Good," Ahadi said causing Rafiki's eyes to widen in surprise. "A scar will be a reminder of the consequences of defying me."

"I cannot believe you do not care about yer son's well being at all," Rafiki said surprisingly angry. It took a lot for the aging monkey to get angry but Ahadi's attitude towards Taka was a breaking point. "You are not de same lion I grew up with. You have gotten a cold heart dats full of hate."

"Well Rafiki if you don't like it I suggest you leave then," Ahadi said coolly

"And leave I shall," Rafiki said with disgust. Without another word the mandrill walked down the side of Priderock leaving Ahadi alone.

**A/N Well there you have it folks ch 4 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope the answer is yes. Review please.**


	5. Hateful thoughts

**A/N: Zoe: yeah I hate Ahadi a lot too. But as for the rape aspect there won't be any rape in this story. It just doesn't fit with the plot. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: yep that pretty much sums it up lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GuardianSaint: unfortunately an overthrowing won't be happening in this story. Should have done it though lol. But yeah Rafiki is having a hard time too because Ahadi was his childhood friend and all. But poor Taka has it the worst by far. And like I said before I'm glad my stories inspire you. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN: yep Ahadi is so horrible that even calm cool and collective Rafiki is pissed off at him. But the reason Ahadi doesn't want to kill Taka is purely selfish. He enjoys having Taka around to be his personal punching bag. Plus he doesn't want any of his Royal blood to be spilled. Thanks for reivewing.**

**Here's ch 5 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Anyways enjoy ch 5.**

**Ch 5 Hateful Thoughts**

The next day Uru was awakened by a low groan. The Queen opened her eyes and saw that Taka was awake. "Oh Taka honey are you alright," Uru said giving her youngest a nuzzle.

"Mom," Taka said softly. "Why can't I see out of my left eye?"

"Because of Dad," Mufasa said with a growl.

'Oh yeah," Taka said shivering as he remembered what his father had done to him. "He said it was to teach me a lesson."

"Puh," Mufasa said rolling his amber eyes. "Someone ought to teach him a lesson."

"Shh," Taka hissed looking around fearful that Ahadi was nearby. "Don't let Dad hear you say that Mufasa. He might teach you the same lesson he taught me."

"Yeah right," Mufasa said. "I'd like to see him try."

"Hush Mufasa," Uru whispered as she saw Ahadi approaching. Taka let out a small whimper and nuzzled into Uru's chest. Uru wrapped her paws tightly around her youngest. Ahadi peered down at Taka, who looked fearfully at the King. "I see you're awake Taka. Good. I hope you've learned a valuable lesson from all of this." Uru growled at her mate but Ahadi paid her no attention. "Well," Ahadi said a small growl escaping. "Answer me boy. Did you learn a lesson?"

"Yes sir," Taka said softly. "I won't forget it. Ever." As Taka was speaking his voice got a little louder. Taka was getting more and more angry as he thought about what Ahadi had done to him and how he would most likely have a scar because of it. He was also thinking about Frita and what she had said about killing Ahadi. The more Taka thought about it the more he liked the sound of it. But he knew he had to wait until he was better to go talk to his friends about enacting the plan.

"Good," Ahadi said. "Glad to hear it." With that Ahadi turned and walked away from his family.

"Wow Tak'," Mufasa said after Ahadi was gone. "I didn't think you would be able to say anything to Dad after what he did."

"I'm not going to let that big bully scare me," Taka said with a scowl. "If he wants to be a jerk then fine. But I got just as much right to live here as he does and I'm not going to spend my life in fear all the time."

"Good for you honey," Uru said giving her son's head a lick. "But I do think you should rest. You still need to recover."

"Ok Mom," Taka said laying his head down to get some sleep."

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Taka woke up and he found the Uru and Mufasa were both gone. Taka looked around and her saw the pride was also gone. "It must be time for the hunt," Taka thought. Taka decided to get up and get a drink from the watering hole. But his left eye was bandaged and this threw off his balance. After a couple a minutes Taka steadied himself and began to slowly walk. He walked a few steps and began to feel dizzy. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," the six month old Prince mumbled. Just then he heard a voice say, "Need some help?" Taka looked and saw Sarafina standing there smiling at Taka. "I thought you'd be playing with Sarabi and Mufasa," Taka said.

"I was," the creamy cub said. "But I decided to come check on you. Mufasa had to go with Ahadi for some training and Sarabi went on a hunting lesson with her mother."

"Mufasa is still training with Dad?" Taka said with surprise.

"Well yeah," Sarafina said surprised that Taka was surprised. "I mean he's still going to be King some day and he needs to learn how."

"Puh," Taka said with annoyance. "I think a hyena could be a better teacher than my dad."

"Well," Sarafina said. "That's probably true but you dad is still the King and he's the only one that can give the lessons. But I doubt Mufasa will listen to what he says anyways."

"Yeah," Taka said with a sigh. "I hope you're right 'Fina. But hey can you help me walk to the watering hole? I'm really thirsty."

"Sure," Sarafina said with a smile. "Here just lean on me. I'll guide you." With that the two cubs headed towards the watering hole.

TLKTLKTLK

When Taka and Sarafina arrived at the watering hole Taka bent down and got a drink. After having his fill Taka turned to walk back. But he ran smack into another cub causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Taka!" Sarafina cried out her blue eyes wide with worry. "Are you ok?" Sarafina ran over to her friend and helped him to his feet.

"I'm fine 'Fina," Taka said brushing himself off.

"Why don't you watch where you're going idiot!" the cub who Taka had ran into shouted. This cub had a tan coat and blood red eyes and she was clearly angry with the situation.

"Sorry," Taka said blushing with embarrassment. "But it's hard to see with this thing on." Taka pointed to his bandaged eye when he said this last part. "Are you ok?" Taka asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," the cub said embarrassed that she had yelled at Taka like that. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't realize you couldn't see out of one eye."

"It's ok," Taka said with a grin. "I'm Taka by the way and this is my friend Sarafina."

"I'm Zira," the cub replied with a smile of her own.

"Zira?" Sarafina said wrinkling her brow. "But that means hate doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Zira said softly. "It does. Let's just say my dad was a jerk and named me that just because I wasn't a male."

"Yeah Dads can be jerks sometimes," Taka said with a frown. "I mean my dad is the biggest jerk in the world. He even named me trash."

"But," Zira said. "Isn't your dad the King? I mean I recognized your name as one of the Princes. There's you and Prince Mufasa right? My mother told me all about the Royal family when we moved here."

"Yeah," Taka admitted. "My dad is the King. But he's still really mean."

"Oh," was all Zira could think to say. "Well I'd better get going. My mom will start to worry about me." With that Zira left leaving Taka and Sarafina alone. But they weren't alone for long. Soon they were joined by Mufasa and Ahadi, who were returning from their training. Mufasa was smiling at something Ahadi was telling him. Taka noticed this and let out a small growl, "Traitor," he thought angrily.

"Hey there Tak' what cha doing down here?" Mufasa asked bounding up to his little brother.

'Getting a drink," Taka replied coolly. "But I was just about to head back."

"We're heading back as well," Ahadi said. "Here I'll help you." Before Taka could protest Ahadi grabbed Taka roughly by the scruff digging his teeth into his flesh. Taka let out a yelp of pain as he was carried back to Priderock with Mufasa and Sarafina right behind them. "Damn you Ahadi," Taka thought. "As soon as I'm better I'm going to see to it that you're gone. For good. You'll rue the day you ever hurt me." With that Taka thought these hateful thoughts all the way back home.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 5 done. So what did you think? Let me know in a review please.**


	6. A Plan of Action

**A/N GuardianSaint: Don't worry Taka's rage won't be coming out just yet. Or maybe it won't at all. Who knows right? lol Anyways thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: Don't worry Ahadi will get his I promise you that. And Zira will follow whatever path Taka goes down rather it's good or bad. But yes only time will tell on that front. Thanks for reviewing.**

**dinofelis: thanks I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**ThatTexasKid: I'm really glad you approve. I try to do things right. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN: yeah I felt I had to add Zira into this. Makes it more interesting. But like I said before Ahadi will get his in due time. But rather or not Taka becomes evil Scar is yet to be determined. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: yep Ahadi is very bad. And Taka is good. At least for now. Or maybe for good. Who knows? But Ahadi will have his death day very soon I promise. Thanks for reviewing.**

** Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 6 A Plan of Action**

A couple of weeks later Taka had celebrated turning seven months old. That was also the day Mufasa had celebrated turning eleven months old. But what really made Taka happy was that Rafiki had given him permission to exit the cave. The bandage had been removed but as predicted Taka had a scar on his eye. One this particular day Taka was sitting by the river just staring at his reflection. "Stupid scar," he mumbled rubbing his scar. Just then Ahadi approached his youngest son, whose eyes went wide with fear. "Where's your brother Taka?" Ahadi asked.

"I don't know," Taka replied. "I think he's playing with Sarabi but he didn't say where."

"Taka," Ahadi said forcing his youngest to look at him. "I need you to tell me where your brother is. It's important that I find him."

"I really don't know Dad," Taka said fearfully. "Please believe me."

"I really don't believe anything you tell me boy," Ahadi growled. With that Ahadi struck Taka in the face causing him to stumble backwards into the water. Letting out a laugh Ahadi turned and walked away leaving his son in the water. Taka got out of the water and shook himself dry. "Stupid Ahadi," Taka growled wiping the tears away angrily. "I'll teach him good." With that Taka took off heading for the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Taka arrived in the Outlands in search of Frita. He found Shenzi, Banazi, and Ed instead. "Hey where's Frita?" Taka asked. "I wanna talk to her about somethin'."

"She's over there," Shenzi said pointing towards Frita, who was speaking to some of the other members of the pack. "But where the heck have you been anyways?" the female hyena asked.

"Yeah," Banazi piped in. "And what happened to your eye?"

"Ahadi that's what," Taka hissed. "That's what I wanna talk to Frita about."

"You wanted to see me dear," Frita said approaching Taka along with her second in command, Lena.

"Uh yeah I did," Taka said. "I've been thinking about what you were saying before. You know about killing my father."

"Yes and as I recall you were against it," Frita replied.

"Well not anymore," Taka declared. "Ahadi has been making my life a living hell and it's been so much worse ever since he gave me this." Taka indicated his scar when he said this last part.

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear you've come to your senses about this Taka," Frita said with a smile.

"Well I've had a lot of time to think," Taka said. "And the name's Scar now."

"Why Scar?' Banazi asked scratching hi head.

"Why do ya think idiot?" Shenzi said smacking her brother upside the head.

"So Scar," Frita said ignoring her children. "Tell me what did you have in mind for Ahadi?"

"You're letting me decide?" Taka asked surprised that the alpha female would let him take the lead.

"Of course dear," Frita replied. "After all I feel that Ahadi has done the most harm to you. So you should be the one that decides his fate so to speak."

"Well," Taka said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. Alls I know is I want it to be as painful as possible."

"Why don't you take some time and think about it," Lena piped up suddenly. "After all a good plan takes some time to think about. Don't you agree Frita?" Lena looked at her friend when she said this last part.

"Yes," Frita said after a brief pause. "I do agree."

"Oh," Taka said softly. "Ok. I guess I'll see you guys later then." With that the brown Prince left heading back towards the Pridelands. Once he was gone Frita turned towards Lena and said, "Alright Lena what was that about?"

"What was what about Frita?" Lena asked pretending not to know what her friend was talking about.

"I think you know what I'm talking about," Frita said harshly. Then she looked over at her children, who were looking at her with confusion. "Shenzi," Frita said. "Take your brothers and go play. I want to speak to Lena alone."

"Sure thing Ma," Shenzi said, although she was still confused. But the seven month old pup knew better that to question her mother. "Come on you two lets go," Shenzi said. With that the triplets left to find their friends. Once they were gone Frita once again turned towards Lena and said, "Alright Lena out with it. I want answers and I mean now. And don't try that innocent act on me. I want to know why you made Scar leave."

"Oh Frita really don't get so defensive," Lena said with annoyance. "I wasn't trying to be mean to the boy. I wanted to speak to you and I didn't want to offend the boy. Relax."

"Oh," Frita said after a pause. "Well then what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to make sure you know what you're doing," Lena said. "I mean I like Prince Taka and I trust him but lets be honest here. He's only a seven month old child. Do you really think he's suited to be in charge of such a powerful plan?"

"Lena," Frita said slowly, trying her best not to lose her temper. "I know full well what I'm doing. I know Scar is young but he's also very smart. He's very capable of creating a perfect plan. And he knows how not to get caught. He won't fail us. I'm positive of that."

"I hope you're right Frita," Lena said with a sigh.

"I don't appreciate being questioned Lena!" Frita growled startling the other hyena. "Need I remind you that I am Alpha Female around here?"

"I'm sorry Frita," Lena said with a shaky voice. "I didn't mean to offend you. Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry Lena," Frita said in a much calmer voice. "Now come we must prepare for out evening meal." With that the two female went to gather their clan for the hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar had arrived back at Priderock. He had been thinking about how he could dispose of Ahadi the whole way home. He knew that it had to be very carefully thought out and made to look like an accident. Suddenly Scar was taken away from his thought when he literally ran into someone. "Oof," Zira said as she fell to the ground.

"Zira!" Scar cried out, feeling bad that he had knocked the other cub over. "Are you ok?" he asked helping Zira to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," Zira said with a smile. "Boy you must have been really distracted or somethin' to just run into me like that."

"Yeah," Scar admitted with a grin. "I was. But what are you doing here anyways?"

"Me and my Mom just joined your pride," Zira declared. "King Ahadi said it was ok since my dad isn't around anymore."

"Well welcome to the Pride," Scar said still smiling.

"Thanks Taka," Zira said.

"Call me Scar," Scar said.

"Ok then Scar," Zira said with a grin. "So you wanna play or somethin'?"

"Sure," Scar said with a grin of his own. With that the two cubs went off in search of an adventure. Scar was having such a good time with his new friend that he nearly forgot about his plans for Ahadi. But those thoughts came back quickly when he and Zira stumbled across Ahadi, who was out with Mufasa. Scar hid behind some bushes so he wouldn't be seen. "But Dad," Mufasa was saying. "I still don't see why Taka can't rule with me."

"Mufasa I'm not going to argue with you on this," Ahadi said with irritation. "You know as well as I do that your brother is far to weak minded to ever make a suitable King."

"Well I admit that Taka isn't the brightest lion in the world," Mufasa said.

"Well there you go," Ahadi said waving his paw. "Now no more of this talk. Let's go. I want to show you how to properly handle a disagreement between the zebras and the rhinos." With that Mufasa and Ahadi left not know a seething Scar had heard their conversation.

"Wow," Zira said after a minute. "That was harsh."

"No kidding," Scar growled. "Damn them. Especially Mufasa. I thought he was on my side. But I can see now how wrong I was."

"Yeah," Zira chimed in. "What a traitor."

"Tell me about it," Scar hissed rolling his emerald eyes.

"Well come on," Zira said nudging Scar gently. "Let's not let them ruin our day."

"You're right Zira," Scar said with force. "I won't." With that the two cubs went off to continue their fun.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 6. Review please.**


	7. A Little Chat

**A/N Zoe: you will have to wait and see who Scar's mate will be. But either way he'll end up with a good lioness. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GuardianSaint: don't worry he will talk things out with his brother. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN: meh don't waist your pity on Ahadi. He's not worth it. But like I said before Scar and Mufasa will talk things out. Thanks for reviewing.**

**clay342: I really don't do stories about humans loving animals. Sorry but those kind of stories gross me out. Thanks for reviewing though.**

**Here's ch 7 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 7 A Little Chat**

As Scar and Zira were walking home they ran into Sarafina and Sarabi, who had been on a hunting lesson with their mothers. "Hey there Taka," Sarafina said with a smile. Then the creamy lioness cub noticed Zira. "Oh hey Zira," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you hear?" Zira said with a smile. "I'm a part of your pride now."

"Really?" Sarafina said. "Hey that's great! Welcome."

"Yeah," Sarabi chimed in. "Glad to have another cub around."

"Thanks guys," Zira said still smiling. "By the way don't call Taka Taka anymore."

"Why?" the girls said together.

"I prefer Scar," Scar replied. "And I think you know why. Besides why should I keep a name that mean trash?"

"You shouldn't," Sarafina replied. "And besides I like the name Scar."

"Me too," Sarabi said. "Makes you sound tough."

"Thanks Sara'," Scar said smiling at his friend.

"Hey have you seen Mufasa?" Sarabi asked.

"Yeah," Scar said his smile turning into a scowl. "I saw him alright."

"What happened Scar?" Sarafina asked, concern in her blue eyes.

"It's a long story," Scar said with a sigh. "But here goes." With that Scar told Sarabi and Sarafina what he had just heard Ahadi and Mufasa say. While he was talking their eyes got wide as they took in the information.

"Scar," Sarabi said slowly. "I'm sure there must be some kind of misunderstanding. Mufasa would never betray you. He loves you and hates Ahadi. He's told me that several times."

"Yeah me too," Sarafina put in.

"Yeah well looks like he changed his mind," Scar said angrily.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Sarafina suggested. "I mean he could have said what he did to please Ahadi."

"Yeah," Sarabi said. "I mean you know how your dad gets when someone dares to argue with him. Mufasa was probably just scared of him."

"They have a point Scar," Zira pointed out.

"I guess you guys are right," Scar said after a minute. "I mean Mufasa isn't a full grown lion yet. He probably is afraid of my dad. I know I still am."

"There you go," Sarabi said with a small smile. "But seriously Scar I think you should talk to him. You know let him know how you're feeling."

"I'll do that," Scar declared. "In fact I think I'll go find him right now." With that Scar took his leave.

"So what did you guys do today?" Sarafina asked Zira once Scar was gone.

"Oh not much," Zira said with a shrug. "Talked mostly. You know about his dad and stuff."

"He talked to you and not me?" Sarafina asked, a little hurt that Scar had gone to Zira first.

"Well yeah," Zira said a little surprised at Sarafina's attitude. "Why shouldn't he?"

"Well I'm his best friend," Sarafina pointed out. "He usually comes to me first."

"Well he couldn't find you," Zira said getting a little angry at Sarafina's possessiveness. "So he talked to me. What's the big deal?"

"It's not a big deal," Sarafina said quickly, not wanting Zira to know she was jealous. The seven month old creamy cub had recently developed a crush on Scar but was too afraid to say anything about it. "I'm sorry Zira," Sarafina continued. "I didn't mean to imply that Scar shouldn't talk to you. It's just he barley knows you and he's usually not one to share his feelings with others so it kind of surprised me that's all. Please don't take offence."

"It's ok Sarafina I get it," Zira said with a small smile. "I'm the outsider here and you feel threatened by me. But don't worry I want to be friends with you guys too. Not just Scar."

"Oh," Sarafina said, feeling embarrassed at her jealousy. "Ok then."

"Well," Sarabi said suddenly. "We still got some time before the sun sets. How about we have some girl time?"

"Yeah that sounds great," Sarafina said with a smile.

"You in Zi," Sarabi asked, looking over at her new friend.

"Sure," Zira said smiling because Sarabi had used her nickname. "Thanks Sara'."

"No problem," Sarabi said with a smile of her own. "Come on 'Fina let's go." With that the three cubs left chatting away.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar was in search of his brother. He soon found him talking with Uru by the watering hole. When the brown Queen saw her youngest she smiled. "Hello Taka," Uru said giving her son a nuzzle. "I haven't seen you all day."

"Hi Mom," Scar said returning the nuzzle. "I've been around. By the way don't call me Taka anymore. Call me Scar."

"Scar?" Uru said shocked that her youngest was saying this. "But honey Scar is such an ugly name."

"Oh and Taka isn't?" Scar said rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"He has a point Mom," Mufasa said.

"I suppose," Uru said. "But I still don't like it."

"Well I do," Scar said simply. "But that's besides the point. I really wanted to talk to you Mufasa. Alone please." Scar looked at his mother when he said this part.

"Of course darling," Uru said with a smile. "But be sure you two are home before dark."

"We will Mom," Mufasa said. With that Uru gave her sons nuzzles and took her leave. Once she was gone Mufasa turned to his brother and said, "So Scar what's on your mind?"

"Uh can we take a walk?" Scar said fearful that Ahadi might appear.

"Sure," Mufasa said with a shrug. "I need the exercise anyways." Mufasa let out a laugh when he said this part. With that the two brothers left so they could have a private conversation.

TLKTLKTLK

Mufasa and Scar were walking for a little bit when Scar decided to just come out with it. "Mufasa," the seven month old cub said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can," the golden eleven month old said. "What's on your mind brother?"

"Do you still hate Dad?" Scar asked. Mufasa's eyes went wide with surprise when he heard his brother ask this.

"Well yeah," Mufasa said after a minute. "I mean he still treats you like crap and is a big fat jerk. So yeah I hate him. Why do you ask?"

"I was playing with Zira," Scar said. "You know that new cub." Mufasa nodded so Scar continued. "Well we were walking and we saw you and Dad talking. I hid in the bushes so Dad wouldn't see me. And I heard you say that you thought I was too stupid and weak to ever be King."

"You heard that?" Mufasa said quietly. Scar nodded as the tears started to form in his emerald eyes. "Of Tak' I'm so sorry you heard that," Mufasa said pulling his little brother close and nuzzling him. "You must think I'm the worst brother in the world," he whispered. "But I promise you I don't feel that way at all. I was just going along with Ahadi. I know I should have stood up for you but you know how Dad gets when he's angry."

"Boy do I ever," Scar muttered rubbing his scared eye. "I should have known you wouldn't betray me like that. Sarabi was right there was an explanation. I'm sorry I ever doubted you Muffy."

"No I'm the one that's sorry," Mufasa said. "I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you. But most of all I'm sorry you heard what you did and got hurt feelings."

"It's ok," Scar said with a smile. "Ahadi tells me I'm stupid, weak and worthless daily. I'm used to it."

"Well you shouldn't be," Mufasa growled. "Boy I tell you Tak' if I was older I'd show Ahadi whose boss."

"Funny you should say that," Scar said. The brown cub was about to tell his brother about his plans with the hyenas when Ahadi's majordomo, Zuzu came and told the boys to come home. Scar decided to tell Mufasa later about his plans. With that the two Princes left and headed back to Priderock.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 7 Please review.**


	8. A Misunderstanding

**A/N: bikerboy: yep Mufasa is on the side of good. But as for Scar and Zira we will have to wait and see if they are evil or not. But have no fear Rafiki isn't gone for good. He will be back. He was just upset at Ahadi that's all. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GuardianSaint: happy belated birthday! And yeah it looks like all is right with the brothers. For now at least. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN: yep Mufasa and Taka or Scar or whatever you wanna call him are fine for now. Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing.**

**clay342: perhaps you could get someone else to do the story. No offence but it just doesn't seam like my thing. Sorry. But thanks for reviewing.**

**Ch 8 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 8 A Misunderstanding**

The next day Scar woke up excited, eager to begin the new day. After breakfast he decided to find Mufasa first so he could let his brother in on his plan with Frita and her hyenas. But when Scar found his brother he wasn't alone. He was talking with Sarabi and Sarafina. Scar was about to call out to them when something caught his ear. "Boy you really had him fooled huh?" Sarabi was saying. Scar stopped and hid behind a rock so he could hear but not be seen.

"Yeah," Mufasa said with a laugh. "He's dumber than I thought."

"Shh," Sarafina hissed. "He might hear you."

"Nah," Mufasa said waving his paw. "He's still sleeping."

"They must be talking about me," Scar thought since he knew Ahadi was already awake and gone for his morning rounds. Little did he know that Mufasa and his friends had gotten up before Ahadi and hadn't seen the golden King leave for the day.

"Anyways," Mufasa continued. "He actually thinks I'm on his side."

"Yeah," Sarabi chimed in. "He thinks that about us too. Like we'd ever be on his side really."

"For real," Sarafina said rolling her blue eyes. "He's nothing but a weak coward. I just never realized that until now."

"Totally," Sarabi said with a nod.

"Yeah tell me about it," Mufasa said rolling his amber eyes. "Sometimes I just wanna laugh right in his face but I have too keep up the act until I'm old enough to be rid of him."

"Thanks a lot Mufasa," Scar thought with a growl. "Some brother you are. I can't believe I was foolish enough to believe your lies. And Sarabi and Sarafina are just as bad. Damn you all. You'll regret this. You'll regret the day you ever crossed me." With that Scar snuck away and ran out the cave to find his hyena friends.

"Come on," Mufasa said. "Let's go see if my brother is awake."

"Yeah," Sarafina said with a giggle. "And even if he's not I say we tickle him awake."

"Yeah," Mufasa said with a laugh. "That'll wake him up. I just hope my dad is already gone." With that the three cubs headed over to wake up Scar. On the way there they ran into Zira. "Hey guys," the tan cub said with a smile. "What cha doing?"

"We were going to see if Scar was awake yet," Mufasa declared.

"He's already gone," Zira informed the group. "I just went to see if he wanted to play and he was gone."

"He is?" Sarafina said with confusion. "That's weird. He usually finds us when he wakes up."

"Yeah," Mufasa chimed in also confused. "It's weird that he would just leave without saying anything. Unless..." the golden Prince trailed off not wanting to think about the possibilities.

"Unless what?" Zira asked seeing the concerned look on Mufasa's face.

"Did you happen to see my dad when you were there?" Mufasa asked.

"No," Zira replied. "Why?"

"Muffy you don't think that..." Sarafina said her eyes wide with fear.

"Think what?" Zira asked. "What's going on? Someone please tell me."

"The last time my brother disappeared Ahadi had taken him," Mufasa informed his friend.

"Yeah," Sarabi put in. "And he nearly beat him to death. That's how he got his scar."

"Oh Kings above," Zira whispered her red eyes wide. With that the group of cubs raced to the top of Priderock really hoping their suspicions were wrong. Once they got there they looked around for any signs of blood or a fight. After a few minutes they regrouped. "Well at least we know Ahadi didn't take him," Zira said with a sigh of relief.

"Unless he took him somewhere else," Sarafina said with wide eyes.

"Nah," Mufasa said. "We would have seen or heard something."

"Well if Ahadi didn't take him then where is he?" Sarabi wondered.

"Beats me," Mufasa said with a shrug. "I just hope nothing happened to him."

"Me too," Sarafina said softly. With that the four cubs decided to search the Pridelands hoping to find some sign of their friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Scar was in search of Frita. But instead of finding her the brown coated lion cub found Shenzi, Banazi and Ed instead. "Where's Frita?" Scar demanded. "I need to talk to her."

"Well hello to you too," Shenzi muttered rolling her eyes. "Jeeze what flew up your butt and died?"

"Shut up Shenzi," Scar growled his emerald eyes fiery. "I'm in no mood for you idiocy."

"So I can tell," Shenzi said. "But seriously Scar what happened?"

"Yeah," Banazi chimed in. "Did your old man beat you up again?"

"For once no," Scar growled. "But it does have to do with betrayal." Just then Frita came onto the scene along with Lena and another hyena Scar hadn't seen before. "Frita can we talk?" Scar asked approaching the alpha female.

"Of course Scar," Frita said with a smile. "What's on your mind?"

"I decided I want Ahadi gone," Scar said with force. "And I mean now. The sooner the better."

"What did you have in mind dear?" Frita said looking at the seven month old cub.

"Well," Scar said. "I've been thinking a lot about this and I think the best way to do it is to make it seam like rogues did it. That way you hyenas won't have to take the fall for it."

"That's a fantastic idea," Lena said suddenly. The female hyena was genially surprised that Scar had come up with a good plan. She had had her doubts about the Prince but now those doubts were no more.

"I agree," Frita said. "But when do you propose doing this Scar?"

"Next month," Scar declared. "After my brother turns a year old. I'll make sure they're both separated from the pride and all alone near the borders. Then you and your clan can attack and kill the both of them."

"I thought you wanted no harm to come to your brother," Frita said surprised at Scar's sudden change of heart.

"Yeah well that was before I found out who my brother really is," Scar said with bitterness.

"And what is that young one?" Frita asked, curious as to what made Scar turn on his brother so suddenly.

"A big fat traitor," Scar growled extending his claws. "And what makes matters worse is that Sarafina, who I thought was my best friend and Sarabi are just as big of traitors as Mufasa is."

"Why what happened?" Banazi asked, clearly confused.

"I heard them talking about me behind my back," Scar said with a scowl. "They were saying how stupid I was for thinking they were on my side and how they've been playing me all along. They even called me a weak coward."

"Boy what a bunch of jerks," Shenzi said shaking her head in disgust.

"Man I'd like to tell them off real good," Banazi chimed in. Ed nodded his head in agreement.

"Well then," Frita said. "I guess it's settled then. In one month's time we shall enact our plan."

"Yeah," Banazi said with passion. "And we'll be rid of Ahadi once and for all." With that the group let out evil cackles as they gleefully thought of what was to come.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Scar had come back to the Pridelands. Once he was near Priderock he was met by Mufasa and his friends, all of whom had looks of concern on their faces.

"Scar where have you been all day?" Mufasa asked, relieved that his little brother was ok.

"Yeah," Sarafina chimed in. "We were worried something had happened to you."

"Well," Scar said evenly. "As you can see I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me." With that Scar began to walk up the side of Priderock. But Mufasa stepped in front of his brother saying, "Hey you never said where you were."

"As I recall Mufasa," Scar said trying not to show his anger. "I don't have to answer to you. Now if you'll please excuse me I'm quite tired. I think I'm going to get some food then head to bed." With that the brown Prince went up the side of Priderock without another word.

"Boy that was weird," Sarabi muttered.

"Yeah," Zira chimed in. "I wonder what's got him so upset."

"Who knows," Mufasa said with a shrug, blowing a strand of his thin red mane out of his eyes. "He probably got into it with my dad again. I'm sure he'll tell us about it tomorrow."

"You're probably right Muffy," Sarabi said with a smile. "Come on let's go to bed ourselves." With that the group of cubs headed up Priderock not knowing how much worse things were about to get for them.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 8 and as always review please.**


	9. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**A/N Zoe: things will get sorted out. Kind of anyways. But you will have to wait and see who becomes Scar's mate. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GurdianSaint: yeah he did but people tend to have short memories about that when their feelings are hurt. As for the love triangle you will have to wait and see what happens on that front. Thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: you will have to wait and see how this story ends. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Guest: I can only say thanks for reviewing.**

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN: yeah these sort of things just keep happening don't they? lol. But yes they were talking about Ahadi. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's the next installment for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 9 Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

The next day Mufasa got up early and decided to wake his brother up so they could talk. "Scar," the golden Prince whispered nudging his younger sibling. "Hey Scar wake up."

"Huh?" Scar mumbled rubbing his eyes. Then he saw who woke him. "Oh it's you," he grumbled. "Don't bother me Mufasa I'm trying to sleep."

"Come on Scar get up," Mufasa said shaking his brother as he layed his head down again. "We need to talk. It's important. Please."

"Oh very well," Scar grumbled knowing Mufasa wasn't going to let up. With that both Princes got up and stretched. Being careful not to wake Uru the boys walked outside the cave so they could talk. Once they were outside Scar was surprised that Sarafina and Sarabi were already there waiting for them along with Zira.

"Well good morning ladies," Scar said mono toned. "Didn't expect to see you here so early in the morning."

"I asked them to come," Mufasa explained. "Last night you were acting so weird we were worried so we decided to talk to you before anyone else got up."

"Scar did something happen yesterday?" Sarafina asked gently.

"I'm fine Sarafina," Scar said with irritation.

"Come on Scar you can tell us," Zira said trying to get her friend to look at her.

"Yeah," Sarabi said. "We're your friends so you can..."

"Ha that's a good one," Scar scoffed rolling his emerald eyes.

"Scar what the heck are you talking about?" Mufasa asked clearly confused.

"Nothing," Scar snapped. "Just forget it." With that Scar tried to walk away but Mufasa put a paw on his brother's shoulder and gently pulled him back. "Scar did Dad do something to you again?" the golden Prince asked.

"No," Scar said shaking his head. "For once Ahadi had nothing to do with my bad day."

"Then who did?" Mufasa asked.

"You did!" Scar growled getting in his older brother's face surprising the eleven month old.

"Me?!" Mufasa cried his amber eyes wide. "But Scar I didn't..."

"I heard you!" Scar shouted. "I heard you talking about me yesterday!"

"Scar we would never talk about you behind your back," Sarabi said shocked that her friend was saying this.

"Liar!" Scar hissed his eyes blazing. "I heard the entire conversation Sarabi! You were all saying who stupid I was and what a weak coward I was."

"Wait a minute here," Mufasa said holding his paw up. "Was this yesterday morning by chance?"

"Yeah," Scar said. "And don't..." But Scar was interrupted by Mufasa holding up his paw. "Scar we weren't talking about you," the almost one year old said.

"Yeah right," Scar muttered.

"It's true," Sarafina piped up suddenly. "We were talking about Ahadi. He's the weak coward. Not you."

"Yeah," Sarabi said. "I mean did you ever hear us say your name?"

"Well," Scar said after a minute. "No I didn't."

"Well there you go," Zira said. "That proves it then doesn't it?"

Scar was silent for a few minutes as he took in this information. Mufasa put a paw on his younger brother's shoulder and said, "Are you ok brother?"

"Yeah," Scar said softly. "I'm fine. I'm sorry you guys. I should have know you wouldn't betray me like that."

"So we're cool then?" Sarafina asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Scar said with a smile of his own. "We're cool." With that Sarafina gave Scar a nuzzle followed by Sarabi and Mufasa. But their happy time was short lived. Just then Ahadi came onto the scene looking very upset. "Taka there you are," the golden King said roughly approaching his youngest. "Where the Hell have you been boy? I've been calling you."

"I'm sorry Dad," Scar said softly. "I didn't hear you."

"That's no excuse!" Ahadi boomed causing Scar to shake with fear. "You should have told me where you were going so I'd know where to look for you!"

"It's my fault Dad!" Mufasa shouted stepping in front of his brother. "I made him come out here. You should be angry with me not him."

"Now you have your brother fighting your battles," Ahadi scoffed rolling his green eyes. "Pathetic."

"He's not pathetic!" Zira shouted surprising the King. "If anyone is pathetic around here it's you!"

"You little brat!" Ahadi growled raising his paw. Before anyone knew what was happening he struck Zira in her head catching her right ear and taking a piece off. Zira let out a howl of pain as she fell to the ground.

"No!" Scar shouted as Ahadi prepared to strike Zira again. "Leave her alone! I'm the one you're angry with not her!" By now Sarabi and Sarafina had run off to get help while Mufasa stood over Zira in a protective stance.

"You bet your ass I'm angry!" Ahadi said advancing towards his youngest. Scar backed up form Ahadi, terrified at what his father might do. Scar backed up until he was against a wall. The brown coated Prince let out a whimper as he realized he was trapped. Scar was hoping Mufasa would come to his rescue but he saw his brother just standing there doing nothing. "Mufasa..." Scar began. But he was stopped by Ahadi's paw making contact with his face re opening his scared eye. Scar let out a howl a pain as the blood flowed from his eye. But he didn't have anytime to recover. Ahadi raised his paw again and struck Scar once again in his face. The seven month old fell to the ground blinded by the pain and blood. "Mufasa help me," Scar begged. "Please." But his cries were unanswered. Mufasa wanted to help his brother so badly but he didn't want to leave the injured Zira either. Then Mufasa couldn't take it anymore. But before he could leap into action he heard the sounds of roaring. Mufasa looked up and he saw Uru come running towards them along with Selena, Fura, and Zira's mother, Jani. "You bastard!" Uru roared leaping onto Ahadi's back and biting down hard. Ahadi let out a roar of pain and threw Uru off of him. Uru quickly got up and stood in front of Scar baring her teeth at her mate. Selena and Fura were on either side of their friend while Jani went to check on her daughter. "Zira sweetie are you alright?" the tan lioness asked concern in her brown eyes.

"I'm ok Mom," Zira said weakly opening her eyes and looking at her mother. "My ear really hurts though."

"Come on darling let's get you taken care of," Jani said picking her daughter and putting her on her back. "I'm going to take you to Rafiki's," Jani said. The she shoot Ahadi a glare. "And needless to say we won't be back," she growled. With that Jani walked away from the group shooting Ahadi one last glare.

"You see what you've done Ahadi!" Uru roared her amber eyes like daggers. "It's bad enough that you continue to beat your own cub but now you've resorted to beating other cubs as well!"

"I didn't mean to hurt Zira!" Ahadi declared. "I'm sorry she got hurt but she got in my way."

"Oh forget it!" Uru roared. "Everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie anyways!"

"Come on 'Ru," Selena said. "Let's get this poor boy to Rafiki."

"Yes," Fura said. "Then maybe we can convince Jani to stay."

"I wouldn't if I were her," Selena said glaring at Ahadi. "But come on let's go."

"Come Mufasa," Uru said as she gently lifted Scar and placed him on her back.

"I don't want him to go," Scar muttered. But Uru didn't hear her son as they began to walk to Rafiki's tree.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Uru and her friends were returning from Rafiki's with Scar in tow. They had met up with Jani there and after several arguments and a long time of thinking they had convinced Jani to return to Priderock. This was after Rafiki had informed Jani that Zira would be ok. Luckily for her Ahadi had missed any veins which prevented her from losing to much blood. She would, however have a permanent piece of her ear missing. Scar too would be ok. He had to have a bandage around his eye again and wouldn't be allowed outside the cave for at least two week though. And although Scar never voiced it he blamed Mufasa for his latest predicament. "Mufasa should have helped me," the brown cub thought bitterly. "But he didn't. All he did was stand there and watch. Some big brother he is. I just bet what he told me earlier was a bunch of elephant dung. What happened today just proves it. He isn't on my side. Sarabi, Sarafina and Zira are. But not him. I hate him. He deserves every bit of pain that's coming to him." With that Scar layed his head down on his mother's back as she carried him back to Priderock. The whole time he was walking Scar was thinking hateful thoughts about his brother.

**A/N I hope you all enjoyed ch 9. What will Happen next? Guess you'll have to wait and find out. But feel free to review please.**


	10. Cementing The Plan

**A/N: GurdianSaint: yeah he does but for good reason too. As for rather he'll change you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLHGOUATTLKFAN: yeah I think most people would feel the same if the were in Scar's position. Glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: well Scar didn't think about Mufasa's well being just the fact he didn't help him. But that may or may not change. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: yeah Scar may regret hurting Mufasa if he so chooses to do so. But you are right Mufasa does love his brother. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 10 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 10 Cementing the Plan**

A couple of weeks later Scar's bandages had come off and he was allowed to play with his friends again. During his healing time Scar had spoken very little to his older brother. This bothered Mufasa because he had a feeling Scar was angry at him for not protecting him better. Mufasa was feeling extremely guilty about not helping his brother and had tired to talk to him about it. But Sarabi suggested letting some time pass to allow things to cool down. But today Mufasa decided that enough time had passed and he went to talk to his younger brother. "Hey Scar," Mufasa said with a smile as he approached his brother, who was talking with Sarafina and Zira.

"Oh hey Mufasa," Scar said in a monotone voice.

"Can we talk?" Mufasa asked. "Alone please."

"Sure thing," Sarafina said. "Come on Zi' let's go find Sarabi." With that the two lioness cubs left to find their friend. Once they were gone Scar turned towards his brother and said, "What do you want Mufasa?"

"Look Scar I know you're angry with me," Mufasa said.

"What makes you think that?" Scar asked trying not to sound to sarcastic.

"Scar I know you," Mufasa pointed out. "And with the exception of Mom I probably know you better than anyone. And I know when you're upset. And after what happened a couple of weeks ago I wouldn't blame you if you were upset."

"Mufasa none of that was your fault," Scar said trying to sound convincing. "And I'm not angry. I swear I'm not. I was just angry about that whole damn thing. You know Zira getting hurt because of me. But I'm ok now." Scar forced himself to smile at his older brother when he said this last part.

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear you say that," Mufasa said returning his brother's smile.

"Hey what do you say we finds the girls and go play?" Scar suggested eager to change the subject.

"Scar don't you think we're getting a little old to be playing?" Mufasa asked with a grin. "I mean me and Sarabi are almost a year old and you, Sarafina and Zira are almost eight months old."

"Well fine then," Scar said trying not to sound to irritated. "We won't play. How about we just take a walk then? Is that ok with you your majesty?" Scar rolled his green eyes when he said this last part putting extra empathizes on the majesty part.

"I was just saying," Mufasa said raising his paw up. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Geeze Muffy I was just kidding," Scar said rolling his eyes again. "Lighten up will ya?"

"Oh," Mufasa said relieved that his brother wasn't mad at him. "Well ok then. Come on Tak' let's go find the ladies shall we?" With that the two brothers left in search of their friends.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Mufasa and Scar were still searching for the female cubs. They found them but they were receiving hunting lessons from their mothers and couldn't join the boys. So the two Princes had to make due on their own. This bothered Scar a lot because he really didn't want to spend time alone with his brother but he knew he had to keep these feelings to himself. After a couple of hours Scar noticed Ahadi was heading their way. "Oh great," Scar muttered with a scowl. "Just great."

"What's wrong?" Mufasa asked noticing the look of his brother's face. Then the golden Prince saw his father approaching. "Oh I get it now," Mufasa muttered glaring at his father.

"Ah Mufasa there you are my boy," the golden King said with a smile. "I need you to come with me for some training."

"Now?" Mufasa asked with a groan. "But Dad me and Scar were just..."

"I think you training to be King is more important than spending time with him," Ahadi said shooting Scar a glare when he said this last part. Scar just glared back at his father not daring to say a word. "Now not another word," Ahadi said roughly. "Come along Mufasa." With that the King and Prince left leaving Scar alone.

"Good," Scar muttered once his father and brother were gone. "Now maybe I can talk to Frita." With that the brown coated Prince left heading for the Outlands.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of minutes later Scar arrived in the Outlands. Luckily for his he didn't have to look very far for Frita. He found her sharing a meal which consisted of a couple of zebra legs with Shenzi, Banazi and Ed. "Frita we need to talk," Scar said approaching the family.

"Of course dear one," Frita said swallowing a bite of zebra. "What about?"

"About our plan to rid the Pridelands of my father and brother," Scar said roughly.

"I thought we had already..." Frita began.

"I'm changing things up," Scar informed the Alpha Female. "I want to do it sooner rather than later."

"How soon?" Lena asked approaching the group.

"In two weeks time," Scar said simply. "My brother turns a year old next week so they'll be a big celebration and all that crap. But the next week things will have quieted down. And then you take into account that rouges have been spotted recently. Trust me the timing is perfect."

"But Scar," Shenzi said. "If your old man and brother die then you'll be King."

"What's your point Shenzi?" Scar said with irritation.

"Well," the female hyena pup said. "You're only seven months old."

"I'll be eight months in a couple of days," Scar pointed out.

"Well that ain't much better," Shenzi muttered.

"I think what my daughter is trying to say is that wouldn't you rather wait until you're a year old?" Frita asked.

"Yeah," Banazi piped up suddenly. "And then we'll be a year old too and more ready to fight."

"And," Frita said giving her son a look that made him be quiet. "Then you'll be more ready to rule. If Ahadi and Mufasa die now then most likely you mother will rule until you're old enough anyways."

"I don't care," Scar said with passion. "I'm sick of being my father's punching bag. I'm sick of Mufasa acting like he cares about me then going behind my back and siding with Ahadi. I'm sick of the whole damn thing! I want them gone. Now. Not four months from now. Now."

"Very well then," Frita said with a sigh knowing she was beat. "In two weeks time we'll enact our plan."

"Agreed," Lena said with a nod. "I'll go inform the others." With that the female hyena left to inform the rest of the pact what was going to happen.

"Good," Scar said with a smile. "I'll be so much happier when I'm rid of those two."

"But won't your Ma be sad?" Banazi said.

"Ah she'll get over it," Scar said waving his paw. "I mean I doubt she'll miss Ahadi. She'll be sad about Mufasa though but she'll get over in time."

"If you say so," Frita said.

"Well I do say so," Scar said getting a little angry. "Now if you'll excuse me I've gotta get home. I don't want my mother worrying about me." With that Scar took his leave thinking happy thought the whole way home.

TLKTLKTLK

A week passed and it was time to celebrate Mufasa turning a year old. This was also a special day for Sarabi. The tan lioness had also turned a year old and as was custom she went on her first hunt. Selena nuzzled her daughter as she prepared to leave. "I know you'll do just fine," she purred into her daughter's ear.

"Thanks Mom," Sarabi whispered.

"Good luck darling," Selena said with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom," Sarabi said. With that Sarabi turned towards Sarafina and Scar, who both wished her luck and gave her nuzzles. Then she came to Mufasa. "Be careful Sara'," Mufasa said giving Sarabi a nuzzle.

"I will Muffy," Sarabi said returning the nuzzle. "I love you."

"I love you too Sara'," Mufasa said with a smile. With that Sarabi left for her hunt.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Sarabi returned carrying with her a decent sized zebra. As was custom she shared her kill with her mother and the rest of the pride. After they had eaten Ahadi gathered the Pride together for an announcement.

"As you all know," the golden King said. "Uru and I are very proud parents today. Our son Mufasa has just turned a year old. And as custom when the heir to the throne turns a year old we will announce who is to be their lucky mate. And Uru and I have made a decision. This lioness is a perfect choice for our son because she is smart, kind, compassionate, and well liked by everyone. Those are the perfect qualities for a Queen. Therefore we have chosen.."

**A/N well there you have it folks. Ch 10 complete. Did you enjoy it? Let me know in a review please.**


	11. A Vision

**A/N Guest: ok here you go and update. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ariel-Mystic-Siren: thanks glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: you may get your wish soon my friend and no ch 11 is not the end. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GuardianSaint: hopefully soon. And you will find out who Mufasa gets to be with in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: yeah Sarabi is pretty cool alright. And don't worry Ahadi will get his soon. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLSNOUATTLKFAN: Scar may come to his senses soon. Or not. But like I said before you'll find out who Mufasa gets to be with in this chapter. Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 11 for ya and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 11 A Vision**

The Pride anxiously awaited hearing the King's decision. "After much consideration we have chosen Sarafina to be our son's mate," Ahadi said. When Mufasa heard his father say this his amber eyes went wide with surprise. He was certain that his parents were going to choose Sarabi to be his mate. Mufasa opened his mouth to protest but before he could he heard an angry growl come from him brother. Mufasa looked over at Scar, who was standing next to a wide eyed Sarafina and Sarabi.

"Damn you Ahadi," Scar hissed before he could stop himself. Ahadi looked over at his eight month old son with a raised eyebrow. "Did you say something Taka?" Ahadi asked. Scar opened his mouth to respond. But before he could Uru spoke up, having heard her son's outburst. "Ahadi how could you?" the brown coated Queen said glaring at her mate.

"How could I what Uru?" Ahadi asked although he knew exactly what his mate was talking about.

"You know damn good and well what," Uru snarled. "How could you say Sarafina is going to be Mufasa's mate? We had agreed with Selena that Sarabi would be Mufasa's mate. This was arranged when they were born."

"Yes," Fura chimed in. "And as I recall Ahadi we had agreed on Sarafina being Ta-I mean Scar's mate. Not Mufasa's."

"What we agreed on Fura," Ahadi said evenly. "Is that your daughter would be betrothed to one of my sons. It was never said which one."

"I merely assumed..." Fura began.

"Well you assumed wrong!" Ahadi bellowed causing the creamy lioness to jump.

"And what of our agreement?" Selena asked resisting the urge to glare at the King.

"Things happen Selena," Ahadi stated. "And betrothments can be broken."

"Actually Sire they cannot be broken," Ahadi's majordomo, Zuzu said suddenly appearing.

"What do you mean they can't be broken?" Ahadi asked with irritation. "I'm the King and I can break them if I please."

"I'm sorry Sire but with all due respect you are wrong," Zuzu said carefully. "The law clearly states that once a betrothment has been made the only way it can be undone is if one of the parties is deemed unworthy to be King or Queen. Therefore you must honor your agreement with Selena and allow Sarabi to marry Mufasa. I'm sorry but those are the laws and if you go against them I'm afraid you could lose your throne." Ahadi glared at Zuzu but he knew she was right. "Very well," Ahadi said gruffly. "Sarabi and Mufasa will be mates." Without another word the golden King turned and went back inside purposely bumping into Scar as he walked passed him.

"You'll pay for that you bastard," Scar though angrily. "Just wait in one weeks time you'll get what you deserve. Both you and Mufasa. Then I'll be King like I deserve." With that Scar turned towards his brother, who was nuzzling Sarabi and pretended that he was happy for them. He even gave the happy couple nuzzles for effect all the while thinking how happy he'll be to rid himself of the brute.

TLKTLKTLK

A week passed and it was the night before the plan was to occur. Scar had arranged it with Frita that she and her hyenas were to be waiting near the Grassland border. Scar had spread rumors about rogues being seen there which he was certain his father and brother would investigate. They would then walk right into the ambush. Scar layed down next to Uru and snuggled into her side. But the eight month old's night would not be a restful one. That night he had a nightmare. He was walking through the Pridelands. Only these Pridelands weren't the ones he was used to. "What happened here?" Scar asked aloud. Then suddenly another lion appeared in front of him. This lion looked a lot like his father. He had the same golden coat and the same build. But he had dark brown eyes and a chestnut brown mane. "Who are you?" Scar gasped his emerald eyes wide.

"I am your grandfather, Mohatu," the lion said.

"Bu-but aren't you like dead?" Scar stammered.

"Yes I am dead," Mohatu said with a smile. "But please do not fear me Taka. I will not harm you."

"Why are you coming to me?" Scar asked.

"I've come to warn you," Mohatu said. "You must call off this plan of your to kill you father and brother. If you don't the results will be disastrous."

"What do you mean?" Scar asked.

"Come I will show you," Mohatu said motioning for his grandson to follow him. Scar gulped and began to follow his grandfather through the barren land.

"Grandfather," Scar said after a minute. "Where exactly are we?"

"We are in the Pridelands," Mohatu informed the cub. "But this if the Pridelands of the future."

"It looks awful," Scar muttered.

"It is," Mohatu agreed with a nod. "Quite awful in fact. You see Taka when you enact this plan it won't kill Mufasa. It will only kill my son, Ahadi. So when you get older you devise another plan to kill your brother. Only by now he has had a son. So you decide to not only to kill your brother but to kill your nephew too."

"I wouldn't do that," Scar said shaking his head. "I wouldn't kill an innocent cub."

"Oh but you would," Mohatu says. "By that time your jealousy and hatred of your brother and your want for the throne will overpower any good emotions you may have."

"Oh Kings above," Scar muttered his eyes wide.

"It gets worse," Mohatu says. "Once you become King you turn the Pridelands into this. All the herds are gone and you are so consumed by power that you don't care. You even try to have your way with Sarafina's daughter against her will."

"No," Scar whispered. "No it can't be true. It just can't be. I refuse to believe any of this."

"See for yourself," Mohatu said once again motioning for Scar to follow him. Scar took a deep breath and followed his grandfather, dreading what he would see. After a couple of minutes Scar realized that they were inside the cave. Inside he saw a lion with a brown coat, a flowing jet black mane and piercing emerald green eyes.

"Is that me Grandfather?" Scar asked his voice a whisper.

"Yes Taka it is you," Mohatu says. "But you must be quiet if you are to learn anything." With that Scar remained silent so he could hear what was being said.

"Where the devil is she?" he heard himself say. Just then a creamy coated lioness with green eyes entered the cave. For a moment Scar thought it was Sarafina but then it dawned on him that this must be Sarafina's daughter.

"Ah Nala there you are," the older Scar says. "Just in time too."

"What do you want Scar?" the young lioness says clearly irritated.

"My my Nala," the older Scar says circling around the younger lioness. "There's no need for that kind of attitude. Especially when I'm about to offer you the chance of a lifetime."

"Scar what are you talking about?" Nala asks giving the older Scar a strange look.

"Why I'm talking about you and me," older Scar says still circling around Nala. "You see sweet Nala I want you to be my mate."

"What?!" Nala cries outraged. "Never! I'll never be your mate!"

"Oh you see Nala," older Scar says an eerie look in his eyes. "That wasn't a question. That was a demand. One way or another you will be mine."

"Never Scar!" Nala growls. "Never!"

"You belong to me," older Scar hisses advancing on Nala. Just when he was about to pounce Nala struck him in the face causing him to stumble. This gave her a chance to run out of the cave. "Damn you Nala!" older Scar cries out. Then in a much softer voice he says, "I didn't kill my brother and nephew for nothing. I will have Nala as my Queen. I guarantee it."

"Stop!" the younger Scar cries out shutting his eyes tight. "Please Grandfather no more. I can take no more."

"Remember Taka," Mohatu says as he starts to fade. "You can change these events. It's not to late. Save your brother and all will be well." With that Mohatu's image faded.

TLKTLKTLK

Scar woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around he realized he was alone. "Where is everyone?" he wondered.

"Your Mom went hunting," Sarafina informed her friend. "And your dad and Mufasa left. Something about rogues near the Grassland border."

"Oh no," Scar gasped. "I've got to stop them." With the the brown Prince left hoping he wasn't to late to save his brother.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 11 done. Hope you all enjoyed. Review please.**


	12. A Problem

**A/N pokepika8: yeah Scar did have it really rough that would break anyone I suppose. Glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: you shall soon see what happens. But it won't be the end I promise you that. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: yeah I had to build up to that. But you shall see what happens to Mufasa and Ahadi. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GuardianSaint: you shall see rather Ahadi dies. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLSNOUATTLKFAN: seams like everyone is rooting for Mufasa to live and Ahadi to die. But like I said before you shall soon find out what happens. Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 12 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Ch 12 A Problem**

Scar ran as fast as he could towards the Grasslands hoping he'd be able to save Mufasa and Ahadi. As he reached the Grasslands to his horror he saw he was to late. Frita and her hyenas already had Ahadi surrounded. But to Scar's surprise Mufasa wasn't with him. "Well good then," Scar thought to himself. "If Mufasa doesn't die then that's all that matters. Ahadi can rot for all I care." With that Scar snuck away leaving his father to fend for himself against the pack. Once he was heading back to Priderock he ran into Mufasa, who looked out of breath, "Scar," the golden Prince panted. "Have you seen Dad? We were doing some training when Zuzu came and got him. Didn't really say what it was about but she said it was urgent. Then I just ran into Sarafina who told me rogues were spotted but she didn't say where. I just bet that's where Dad is."

"Sorry Mufasa I haven't seen him," Scar lied. "But I'll help you look." Scar said this in an effort to keep Mufasa from going straight into the ambush. Without another word the two brothers began their "search".

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Scar decided that enough time had passed. "Ahadi must surly be dead by now," he thought. Then he said out loud, "Hey Mufasa why don't we check the Grassland? That's the one place we haven't looked."

"Good idea brother," Mufasa said. With that the Princes headed towards the Grasslands only one of them knowing exactly what they would find.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minute later the brothers had reached the Grasslands and liked Scar had hoped they found Ahadi laying there motionless numerous scratch and bite marks covering his body.

"Oh Kings Above!" Mufasa gasped his amber eyes wide with horror. Scar forced his eyes to go wide with fake horror as his older brother looked at him. "Dad!" Mufasa cried running over to his father's body with Scar right behind him.

"Mufasa I think he's dead," Scar said trying not to sound to happy about it.

"Yeah he is dead," Mufasa said. To Scar's surprise he saw tears in Mufasa's eyes. "Figures," he muttered. Then in a louder voice he said, "I'm surprised you even care Mufasa."

"Well he is...I mean was our father," Mufasa said softly. "I mean don't you care that he's dead?"

"Honestly no," Scar said bluntly. "I don't care he's dead. In fact I'm glad he's dead. Ahadi has caused me nothing but pain and misery my whole life and finally someone paid him back for it. I hope he's rotting in Hell right now."

"Yeah," Mufasa said with a sigh. "You're right Tak'. Why should I care if he's dead?"

"And," Scar said. "This means your King now brother." Scar was trying to sound happy and as he remembered what Mohatu had told him in his dream he was trying not to be bitter about it.

"Yeah that's true," Mufasa said with a smile. "I just hope I'm ready for it. I mean I'm only a year old."

"I'm sure Mom will help you until you're old enough," Scar said with a shrug.

"You're probably right," Mufasa said. "But come on we have to get Dad's body back and inform the Pride of what happened."

"How are we going to carry him?" Scar asked. "I mean I know you can't carry him by yourself and I won't be much help."

"Well then we'll have to go back and leave him here," Mufasa said. "Come on let's get this over with." With that the soon to be King and his brother began to walk back to Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

A few hours later Ahadi's funeral was taking place. Not surprisingly not too many lionesses were upset at the news. Rafiki was there to preform not only the funeral but Mufasa's coronation. Selena and Uru had a talk and after speaking to Mufasa and Sarabi it was decided that Mufasa and Sarabi would also be declared mates and Sarabi would be crowned Queen. This was one the condition that they wait at least a year to have a cub, which suited the young couple just fine. "Des is a vedy sad day fer me," Rafiki said to the group. "Ahadi was a vedy good friend when we were young. We were vedy close. But someting in him changed and his heart became vedy dark and cold. Dis saddens me because he never made amends fer his sins. But dis day is also a joyous one. Mufasa and Sarabi are to be married and crowned de new King and Queen. So as one era ends anoder begins." With that Rafiki said the blessing over Ahadi's grave. He then turned towards Sarabi and Mufasa and said the traditional wedding blessing officially declaring them to be mates as well as King and Queen of the Pridelands. The couple then walked to the edge of Priderock where all the animals were gathered. Mufasa went to the front first and let out a roar signaling that he was now King. The animals all cheered fro their new King. Then Sarabi approached and let out a roar of her own causing more cheers to erupt. The couple then turned and headed back into the cave with the rest of the Pride following.

TLKTLKTLK

A year passed and Mufasa and Sarabi had both turned two years old. Mufasa now had a full red mane and had grown to be even larger that Ahadi had been. But on this particular day it wasn't Mufasa's birthday. It was Scar's. He and Sarafina and Zira were all turning two years old. Scar now had a flowing jet black mane and had grown nicely. Sarafina and Zira had both grown into beautiful lionesses much like their mothers. One this day Sarafina approached Scar. "Hey there handsome," Sarafina said giving the brown coated lion a nuzzle.

"Hey there yourself sexy," Scar said with a smile. He and Sarafina had become very close as had he and Zira. Although it confused Scar because he was pretty sure both lionesses were in love with him. The problem was he wasn't sure who he was in love with. He knew he cared for both lionesses very much but he knew now that he was two he would have to pick one of them to be his mate. This confused Scar greatly. He knew he had to pick the right one otherwise he might regret it. Just then Zira approached Scar and smiled at him. The tan lioness motioned for Scar to meet her around the corner. After nuzzling Sarafina for a few more minutes Scar broke away making an excuse. Then he rounded to corner to meet Zira.

"I thought you'd never get here," Zira said nuzzling Scar.

"Zira we have to talk," Scar said.

"Yes I know we do," Zira said with a smile. "You want to talk about who you mate is going to be. Am I right?"

"Well yes," Scar said arching his eyebrow in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Oh Scar," Zira said with a laugh rubbing her tail under Scar's chin. "I know you so well. It's quite obvious you're in love with Sarafina."

"Zira," Scar began. But he was silenced by Zira placing her paw over his mouth.

"Shh," she said softly. "I know what you're about to say. You're going to say you love me too. Am I right?"

"It's like you're reading my mind," Scar said with a smile. "But it's not possible to be in love with two lionesses at the same time. Is it?"

"Well no," Zira said honestly. "I mean not truly in love. You only have one true love in your life. I've always believed that. So no you can't be in love with two lionesses at the same time."

"Well that's no help," Scar said with a grunt. "Now I'm more confused than ever."

"Scar," Zira said putting her nose to Scar's nose. "Take Sarafina as your mate." Scar opened his mouth to protest but Zira held up her paw to silence him. "I'm perfectly happy being a side item if you get my meaning." Zira winked at Scar when she said this last part.

"No," Scar said shaking his head. "I couldn't do that. If I marry a lioness then I'm going to be faithful. Rather it's you or Sarafina. If I marry Sarafina then it's over between us and visa versa. Get it?"

"Oh very well," Zira said with a sigh. "But I warn you Scar I won't wait around forever. I love you but I have needs too you know. Especially now that I'm at an age where I can have cubs. I won't have them with just anyone you know." With that Zira turned and left leaving Scar alone. But the brown lion wasn't alone for long. Soon he was joined by Mufasa and Sarabi both of whom had grins on their faces.

"Well brother what has you in such a good mood," Scar asked.

"Tell him Muffy," Sarabi said with a smile.

"Tell me what?" Scar asked looking at his brother and sister-in-law.

"Sarabi and I are going to have a cub," Mufasa informed his brother.

"You're pregnant?" Scar asked looking at Sarabi with surprise.

"Well obviously," Sarabi said with a smile. "You're going to be an uncle Scar."

"Great", Scar said with a forced smile. "Just great. Congratulations to you both." With that Scar gave his brother and sister-in-law nuzzles and left. "Damn it all," Scar thought. "Now my brother is going to have a cub and heir. Terrific." With that Scar left knowing he had to pay his hyena friends a visit. But before he could Uru approached her son. "Taka there you are," the former Queen said with a smile. "I was hoping we could spend the day together. Just you and I."

Scar opened his mouth fully prepared to turn his mother down. But the look on Uru's face made him reconsider. "Of course we can Mom," Scar said. "Nothing would make me happier." With that the mother and son left to begin their quality time. "I can pay the hyenas a visit later," Scar thought. "We can decide how to be rid of me brother later." Scar had forgotten all about Mohatu's warning. Little did he know that he was about to get a reminder. The hard way.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 12 complete. Did you all enjoy it? I hope so. Review please and thank you.**


	13. Tragedy and Joy

**A/N: Pleasereadmything: well here you are an update. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GuardianSaint: yeah Ahadi's death wasn't to hard to write. As for the reminder I'm afraid that'll have to wait a little while. But you shall see in thins chapter who Scar will choose as his mate. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: fear not Zira won't go down that path just yet. Or maybe not at all. You will have to wait and see. But you won't have to wait to see who Scar will choose as his mate. Thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: I think you may be the only one who will miss Ahadi lol. But yeah Scar definitely needs some sense knocked into him. But yeah sometimes people need to be told more than once before something really sinks in. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLSNOUATTLKFAN: I think everyone is glad Ahadi is dead. I know I am. And looks like everyone want Scar to be with Sarafina too. You'll find out soon if you get your wish. Thanks for reviewing.**

** Ch 13 coming at ya. Enjoy and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 13 Tragedy and Joy**

A week passed and the time came when Scar decided he had waited long enough to choose a mate. "I cannot deny my feelings anymore," the brown coated Prince thought. "As much as I care for Zira I know now she's not the one for me. I'm in love with Sarafina. I guess I always have been. She's the one I want to be with. I just hope Zira isn't to hurt by this." With that Scar set off to find the two lionesses. But when he found Sarafina he saw that she wasn't alone. Sarabi, Zira, and Fura were with the young lioness. And she was sobbing into Fura's fur.

"What's wrong?" Scar asked alarmed by Sarafina's devastated state.

"Oh Scar something terrible has happened," Zira said her voice breaking.

"What happened?" Scar asked dreading the answer.

"Well Scar..." Sarabi began.

"No Sara' let me," Sarafina said with a sniffle.

"Are you sure honey?" Fura asked softly.

"Yes Mom I'm sure," Sarafina said with a sigh. Then the creamy lioness took a shaky breath. "I was taking a walk earlier today like I always do. But this time I went a little farther than I usually do and I ended up near the Outlands. I turned around to go back and that's when he appeared."

"Who?" Scar asked softly.

"There was this lion there," Sarafina said her voice shaking. "He must have been a rouge or something. But anyways he approached me and said 'what's a pretty thing like you doing out her all alone.' Well he just gave me a bad feeling so I tried to run away from him. I guess he didn't like it because the next thing I knew he jumped on me and pinned me down." Sarafina paused and took a breath closing her eyes as some tears escaped. Fura nuzzled her daughter as did Sarabi. "I begged him to let me up," Sarafina continued. "But he just laughed in my face and said 'I always get what I want.' That's when he...he raped me." With those words Sarafina broke down and sobbed into her mother's fur.

"Oh Kings Above," Scar whispered. Then in a louder voice he said, "What did this bastard look like?"

"He had a silver gray coat," Sarafina replied after a minute. "And a reddish brown mane. And those cold ice blue eyes."

"I'll kill him," Scar growled as he turned to leave.

"Scar no!" Sarafina cried out her blue eyes wide. "Please don't leave me!"

"Nobody hurts the lioness I love and gets away with it," Scar declared.

"Please Scar," Sarafina begged. "Mufasa is already handling it. He's out there right now with Uru and Selena tracking him down. Please stay with me. I need you."

"Very well," Scar said with a sigh. "I'll stay. But only because you asked me to 'Fina." With that Scar pulled his love close and she buried her face in his mane.

"You still love me even after all this?" Sarafina asked softly.

"Of course I do," Scar replied. "This wasn't your fault 'Fina. Never forget that. I love you and I always will. Why else would I want to be your mate?"

"You do?" Sarafina asked looking up at Scar with surprise. Zira's eyes went wide but the tan lioness said nothing.

"Yes I do," Scar confirmed smiling at the creamy lioness. "Unless you don't want to be my mate."

"Oh Scar!" Sarafina cried nuzzling into Scar's jet black mane. "Of course I do!"

"Well," Zira said suddenly causing Scar and Sarafina to look at her. "I certainly hope you both will be very happy together."

"Zira," Scar said. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Oh you didn't hurt me," Zira said. "I knew this was coming. And yes I was hoping you'd pick me Scar but I'll get over it."

"Zira," Sarafina said. "I hope we're still friends."

"Of course we are," Zira said with a smile. "We're more than friends 'Fina. Me, you and Sarabi are sisters. Nothing will change that."

"Thank you Zi'," Sarafina said giving her friend a nuzzle. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that."

"Well I mean it," Zira declared. "Congratulations." Just then Mufasa returned along with Selena. Scar immediately noticed Uru wasn't with them.

"Where's Mom?" the brown lion asked looking around for the brown coated former Queen.

"There was an accident," Selena declared her voice breaking. "We found the rouge that raped Sarafina and we confronted him. Only he..." She trailed off unable to continue the story.

"He put up a fight," Mufasa finished with a sniffle. "We were able to kill him but I'm afraid we lost Mom." Mufasa's voice broke at this and Sarabi ran to her mate and pulled him close allowing him to sob on her shoulder.

"Where is she?" Scar asked after a couple minutes.

"At the bottom of Priderock," Selena said. "We didn't want to bring her up here without telling you what happened first."

"I need to see her," Scar declared. With that he ran down the side of Priderock with Sarafina, Mufasa, Sarabi, Selena, Fura and Zira right behind him. When he reached the bottom he saw his mother's body laying there. "Oh Mom," Scar whispered, tears coming to his eyes. He bent down and gave his mother a nuzzle the tears going into her fur.

"Brother I'm sorry," Mufasa said putting a paw on his young brother's shoulder.

"You damn well should be sorry Mufasa!" Scar growled shaking his brother's paw off of him. "You should have waited for me to confront that bastard! Mother had no business going with you! But you were so eager to play hero that you didn't even bother to think what could happen!"

"Scar I..." Mufasa began.

"Just save it!" Scar hissed wiping the tears away angrily. With that Scar turned and ran back up the side of Priderock with Sarafina right behind him.

"Well that didn't go well at all," Mufasa said with a shaky sigh.

"Come on Muffy," Sarabi said gently. "Let's prepare for the funeral." With that Mufasa and Sarabi left to inform the Pride of the tragic news.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of weeks later Scar was feeling slightly better. He decided not to let his anger at his brother ruin his happiness with Sarafina. Just the day before he and Sarafina had had their mating ceremony. And the wedding nigh had gone off without a hitch. Scar was worried that Sarafina wouldn't want to mate with him after what had happened to her. But after a couple of tries the were able to mate. Now Scar was waiting for his love to return from a walk with Fura. Just then Sarabi and Mufasa approached him. By now Sarabi was nearing the end of her pregnancy. "Well how are you feeling today Sara'?" Scar asked totally ignoring his brother.

"I really wish this cub would come already," Sarabi said sitting down with a grunt.

"He'll come when he's ready Sara'," Mufasa said with a laugh. Sarabi just glared at her mate causing him to laugh again. Scar opened his mouth to say something but before he could he heard the sounds of sobbing. The group turned and saw Sarafina coming towards them along with Fura. It was clear that the younger lioness was very upset.

"What's wrong?" Scar asked alarmed at his mate's appearance.

"Oh Scar the most terrible thing has happened," Sarafina sobbed burying her face in Scar's mane.

"Oh come now 'Fina," Scar gently soothed. "It can't be that bad."

"Yes it can!" Sarafina sobbed. "I'm pregnant!"

"Well that's not terrible at all," Scar said gently pulling away from his mate. "I think it's wonderful that we're having a cub. Although I didn't think you could tell only one day after mating."

"You can't," Sarafina declared. Scar gave his mate a confused look. "I'm three weeks pregnant," she informed him.

"But that means..." Scar said trailing off when he realized Sarafina was pregnant by her rapist.

"I know," Sarafina said breaking down once again.

"Sarafina please," Scar said gently. "Calm yourself. It isn't good for our cub."

"Wait," Sarafina sniffled. "Did you say our cub? But Scar it isn't..."

"I'm well aware of who the father is," Scar said trying not to growl. "But I don't care. That child is mine as far as I'm concerned. End of discussion."

"But.." Sarafina began.

"I said end of discussion," Scar said. Without another word Sarafina nuzzled her mate and the two of them went off to inform the Pride of the good news.

**A/N I hope you all don't mind that I'm making Nala be the result of rape. But don't worry Sarafina will treat her daughter right. I hope you love this chapter. Please review.**


	14. New Life

**A/N thingsareweird: yes Uru will be missed. I didn't want Simba and Nala to be blood related but I still wanted Scar to be her father thus came the rape idea. Glad you're enjoying in and thanks for reviewing.**

**Sacherine: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**bikerboy: not really sure what you meant by left the chapter with a bang. I'm assuming you meant Mufasa and not Simba because Simba isn't born yet. But yeah things are looking up for now. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: yeah poor Sarafina indeed. But Sarafina loves Scar to and so does Zira. But why do you want Zira to be evil? I kind of like her as a good guy. As for the villain it won't be Sarafina's rapist because he's dead already. It's the hyenas that are the villains here. But you are right Mufasa does love his brother. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Dinolion92: don't worry Nala will be treated right in this story. Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for reviewing.**

**GuardianSaint: glad you're ok with it. And don't worry Nala will be loved by her mother as she should be. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Pleasereadmything: you're welcome. Thank you for reviewing.**

**SLSNOUATTLKFAN: yes it is very sad that Uru is gone. And yes Sarafina didn't deserve what happened to her. But don't worry Nala will be love by both Sarafina and Scar. Gad you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 14 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 14 New Life**

A couple of weeks passed and soon it was time for Sarabi to give birth. Mufasa was pacing back and forth outside the birthing cave waiting on news on his mate and cub. After what seamed like ages Selena emerged from the cave with a smile on her face. "You have a son Mufasa," the tan lioness informed her son-in-law.

"A son!" Mufasa exclaimed his eyes sparkling and a smile as big as a canyon on his face. "I have a son! Oh Scar did you hear that?"

"Yes," Scar said his voice monotone. "Congratulations brother." Scar tried to sound happy for his brother. But in fact the brown lion was quite the opposite. As much as he hated to admit it he was jealous that his brother had a son. He wished he was the one that had a new son. He looked over at Sarafina, who flashed him a smile. "Perhaps she'll have a boy," Scar thought. Then he shook his head. "No," he continued to himself. "Even if she were to have a boy it still wouldn't be my flesh and blood. But I still have to keep up the act." So out loud Scar said, "Well don't just stand there Muf'. Go see your son."

"I'll do just that," Mufasa said with a smile. With that the golden King went inside to see his boy.

TLKTLKTLK

A little while later Selena came out and told Scar and Sarafina they could come in. The brown coated lion and his creamy coated mate entered the cave to see the newest addition to the Royal family. They saw Sarabi laying in the middle of the cave with Mufasa right beside her. When the couple saw Scar and Sarafina they smiled brightly at them. Sarabi moved her paws to reveal a golden bundle of fur there. Sarafina was the first to speak. "Oh Sarabi he's adorable," she cooed smiling at the newborn. "Isn't he Scar?" she asked her mate.

"Yes," Scar said after a minute. "He looks just like you brother."

"I know he does," Mufasa said with a smile. Just then the cub began to stir. He opened his eyes and revealed amber colored eyes just like his father and mother.

"In every way," Scar muttered. Then he thought to himself, "Damn it all." Without another word Scar began to walk out of the cave.

"Wait," Mufasa called. "I have something to ask you Scar."

"What is it?" Scar asked turning and facing his brother.

"Well," Mufasa began. "Sarabi and I are having trouble picking a name. I want to name him Mheetu."

"And I want to name him Doku," Sarabi said. "After my father."

"What do you think we should call him?" Mufasa asked.

"Hmm," Scar said stroking his chin thoughtfully. Then an idea popped into his head. He thought, "Why not give him the dullest name there is. That way everyone might not think he's so special." Out loud he said, "Well why not name him Simba?"

"But Scar," Sarafina said wrinkling her brow. "That means lion. Surely he should have a more exciting name than that."

"Actually," Mufasa said. "I kind of like that name."

"You know," Sarabi said. "I like the name too. What do you think my darling? Do you want to be called Simba?" Sarabi gave her son's head a lick and he let out a tiny mew in response.

"I take that as a yes," Mufasa said with a laugh. "Very well Simba it is.

"He's going to be a ladies killer," Sarafina said with a smile. "I can tell already. Hopefully my cub will be a girl so they can be betrothed someday."

"I think that would be a fine idea," Sarabi said smiling at her son. "Wouldn't you agree Mufasa?"

"I most certainly do," Mufasa said with a nod. "After all I'm sure they're bound to be friends so why not? Don't you agree Scar?"

"Does it really matter what I think?" Scar asked.

"Of course it does," Sarafina said shocked that her mate would say such a thing. "After all you are this cub's father."

"Well," Scar said. "Technically I'm not but that's of little importance. But I think we should discuss betrothments some other time. After all the cub may not be a girl at all."

"You're right honey," Sarafina said with a smile. "And this day is about Simba."

"As it should be," Scar said trying his best to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. With out another word the Royal Family spent the rest of their day admiring the newborn Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

The next day the whole Kingdom was gathered for Simba's presentation. Everyone that is except for Scar. Sarafina searched for her mate high and low but couldn't find him. "Where could he be?" the creamy lioness wondered. After searching for a few more minutes Sarafina decided to give up and go to the presentation alone. "I'm not looking forward to explaining where Scar is to Sarabi and Mufasa," Sarafina muttered. Little did she know that her mate was in the most unexpected place.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Scar was in the Outlands brooding. He needed a plan. A really good plan to rid himself of his brother and his brat. He was discussing plans with Frita and it was decided that when Simba was older they would enact their plan. That way they could be sure both the King and Prince would be taken out at the same time. Satisfied Scar decided to return to the Pridelands before he was missed. Little did he know he would be in for quite the lecture when he got home. Not only from his brother but from his very pregnant mate as well.

TLKTLKTLK

A couple of weeks passed and soon it was time for Sarafina to give birth. Since she was married to Scar, who was a Prince she was considered a Princess and thus was allowed to be in the Royal birthing cave. After what seamed like hours Sarafina finally gave birth. Fura exited the cave and approached Scar with a smile on her face. "You have a daughter Scar," the creamy lioness informed her son-in-law.

"Great," Scar said forcing a smile on his face. "And how is Sarafina?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?' Fura said motioning for Scar to enter the cave.

"Congratulations brother," Mufasa said patting his brother on the back.

"Yes," Scar said. "Well thank you brother." With that Scar went inside the cave to see his mate and cub.

TLKTLKTLK

When Scar entered the cave he saw Sarafina laying in the middle with Sarabi next to her. Sarabi was holding a sleeping Simba between her paws. When Sarafina saw Scar a smile went across her muzzle. "We have a daughter Scar," Sarafina said her blue eyes sparkling.

"Yes," Scar said giving his mate a nuzzle. "Fura told me. So let me see her." Sarafina moved her paws and revealed a creamy little bundle. Scar bent down and gently nudged the newborn with his nose. Upon feeling his touch she opened her eyes. To Scar's shock a pair of emerald green eyes were staring back at him. "How can it be that she has my eyes?" he wondered.

"She must get those from her birth father," Sarabi commented. Then she looked at Sarafina and said, "Sorry 'Fina. I didn't mean..."

"No it's ok Sara'," Sarafina said with a smile. "I've put what happened to me behind me. I'm going to focus only on the good things. Like my daughter."

"That's my girl," Scar said giving Sarafina another nuzzle. "A little Nala certainly is a blessing."

"Nala?" Sarafina said with confusion. "You want her to be called Nala?"

"Well it does mean beauty," Sarabi commented.

"Yes," Scar said. "It does. And for some reason Nala was the name that seamed to jump out at me. But if you don't like it..."

"No," Sarafina said quickly. "I love it. Nala it is."

"Well welcome to the world little Nala," Mufasa said smiling at his new niece. With that the family spent the rest of the day admiring the new Princess.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 14. Let me know in a review please.**


	15. A Small Problem

**A/N bikerboy: the lion who raped Sarafina is most defiantly dead my friend I promise you that. Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: hmm good theory you may be onto something there my friend. Or not. Whose to say lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**GuardianSaint: yes our beloved Prince and Princess have come to be glad to say. And don't worry Scar will be getting his wake up call really soon here. Thanks for reviewing.**

**CabinFever5: hmm could be one of those stories indeed. Or perhaps not. Looks like you'll have to keep reading to find out lol. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLSNOUATTLKFAN: don't worry Scar will get his wake up call very soon. But yeah he does seam to have conveniently forgotten his previous experience. And yes Simba and Nala being born is a very good thing. I'm really glad you're continuing to enjoy the story and thank you for reviewing.**

**Here's ch 15 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**CH 15 A Small Problem**

A couple of months passed and soon it was time for Simba and Nala to venture on their own. As was custom in the pride they would be accompanied by two older cubs from the Pride. These cubs were Tama, who was a sandy brown cub with blue eyes and Tojo, who was a dark brown coated cub with light green eyes. There mothers, Jara and Vera had joined the pride right before the cubs were born. But Tama and Tojo were very responsible cubs even if they were only three months old. "Come on come on let's go," Simba called impatiently. The golden Prince was waiting outside for his cousin and friends to come out. A few seconds later Nala came bounding out with a smile on her face. "I'm ready," the creamy cub declared bumping heads with Simba.

"Then let's go!" Simba exclaimed.

"Hold it right there young lion," Sarabi said stepping in front of her son. "You know the deal. Tama and Tojo are going with you and Nala today."

"Aw Mom," Simba whined. "Can't me and Nala go without them?"

"Well," Sarabi said arching an eyebrow. "I'll tell you what. Tama and Tojo don't have to go."

"Yes!" Simba exclaimed.

"However," Sarabi continued. "You cubs can't go unescorted. So me and your Aunt Sarafina will just have to come along instead."

"What?!" Simba cried his amber eyes wide.

"But Aunt Sarabi," Nala said. "No offence but that's even worse."

"Well then?" Sarabi said with a smile.

"Well I do really want them to go," Simba said. "But they're taking so long." Just then Mufasa emerged from the cave with Sarafina and Scar right behind him.

"Well," Mufasa said smiling at his son and niece. "Are you two excited about today?"

"You bet we are!" Nala said with a smile.

"Yeah," Simba said also smiling. "I just wish Tama and Tojo would hurry up." Then as if on cue Tama and Tojo came running out of the cave with their mothers right behind them. "'Bout time," Simba muttered.

"Hey you guys," Tojo said smiling at the younger cubs. "You ready to go?"

"We've been ready," Simba declared. "Come on let's go."

"Now just a minute Simba," Mufasa said. "We've got to go over some rules first."

"Aw man," Simba grumbled. "I'm never gonna get to go."

"Yeah," Nala chimed in. "Why do we need rules for anyways? All we're doing in taking a walk."

"Now Nala," Sarafina said sternly. "The Pridelands are a very big area. And there are lots of dangers out there."

"Yes," Scar said. "Like hyenas for example."

"Hyenas?" the cubs said together their eyes wide.

"Scar maybe we shouldn't..." Sarafina began.

"Oh come now my dear," Scar said with a smile. "I'm not trying to frighten the cubs. I'm merely trying to warn them. Hyenas can be very dangerous after all."

"Scar's right," Mufasa said. "That's why you cubs are not to go anywhere near the Outlands. Understand?"

"Yes sir," Tama, Tojo and Nala said.

"Yes Dad," Simba said.

"And for goodness sake do not go near the river," Sarafina said.

"Ok I think we got it," Simba said a little irritated. "Can we please go now?"

"Have fun you guys," Sarabi said giving her son a nuzzle. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom," Simba said returning the nuzzle. Then he gave Mufasa a nuzzle saying, "I love you Dad."

"I love you too son," Mufasa said with a purr.

"Have fun sweetheart," Sarafina said giving Nala a nuzzle. "I love you."

"I love you too Mom," Nala said with a purr. Then she turned to Scar and nuzzled him saying, "I love you Daddy."

"Be a good girl and have fun," Scar replied with a smile. Despite Nala not being his biological daughter the brown coated lion couldn't help but feel love for the cub. She and her mother were the bright spots of his life. Without another word Scar watched as Nala and her friends raced down the side of Priderock. After a couple of minutes Scar was about to take his leave when he felt Sarafina rub against him.

"I hope she'll be alright," the creamy lioness said with a sigh.

"I'm sure she will be," Scar said trying to sound reassuring.

"They'll be just fine," Mufasa said with a smile. "I sent Zazu to keep an eye on them."

"There now," Scar said. "You see my dear everything is under control."

"I suppose," Sarafina sighed.

"Come on 'Fina," Sarabi said. "Let's go for a walk while we wait for our children to return." With that the two lionesses took their leave.

"Well," Mufasa said after a minute. "I've got rounds to make. I'll see you later brother." With that the golden King also took his leave. This left Scar all alone. But he wasn't alone for long. After a few minutes Zira appeared. "Well hello Zira," Scar said giving Zira a nuzzle. "I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Yes," Zira said. "I've been quite busy. Plus I wanted to give you and your mate some space."

"Well I'm glad you're here," Scar said with a smile. "We really do need to catch up."

"I agree," Zira said returning the smile. "Come let's walk and talk." With that the two friends left both eager to catch up.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Nala were exploring along with Tama and Tojo. The two younger cubs were looking around in amazement. "Wow," Nala breathed her green eyes wide. "Everything is so cool."

"Yeah," Simba agreed with a nod. "And just think one day this'll all be mine."

"Not to proud of yourself are ya Simba?" Tojo asked with a laugh.

"Ahh you're just jealous," Simba said with a grin.

"Yeah right," Tojo said rolling his light brown eyes. "Like I'd ever be jealous of you."

"Ahem," Tama said with annoyance. "If you boys are done arguing us girls would like to do some exploring."

"Yeah," Nala chimed in. "And besides Tojo is right Simba. You're not that special."

"Hey," Simba said glaring at Nala. "I happen to be a Prince you know."

"So," Nala said. "I'm a Princess but you don't see me rubbing everyone's face in it."

"I wasn't trying to be mean," Simba said softly. "I was just saying that's all."

"Ah let's forget about ok?" Tojo said seeing that Simba was on the verge of crying. Simba and Nala both nodded.

"Good," Tama said relived that it was done. "Now come on let's go to the gorge."

"Hey yeah," Simba said his amber eyes lighting up. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Uh oh," Tojo said suddenly.

"What's wrong 'Jo?" Simba asked his friend.

"Yeah," Tama said. "Why are your eyes so wide?"

"Tama," Tojo said slowly. "Look around. Do you realize where we are?" Tama looked around as did Simba and Nala.

"Oh no," Nala gasped. "Simba I think we're in the Outlands."

"That's exactly where we are," Tama said her blue eyes wide. "I didn't even realize we were walking so far."

"Me either," Tojo said. "Come on let's go." With that the four cubs began to walk back but before they could they heard some eerie cackling. Gasping the group saw Frita, Shenzi, Banazi and Ed coming towards them.

"Well well well," Frita cackled licking her lips. "Look here pups. Looks like dinner in served."

"Yeah," Banazi said drool coming out of his mouth. "And boy am I starved."

"Well what are we waitin' for?" Shenzi said. "Let's eat." With that the group of hyenas advanced on the cubs. The cubs backed away in fear hoping to get away form the hyenas and their sharp teeth. But to their dismay they soon found themselves backed into a corner with nowhere to go. Looking at each other the cubs realized they were trapped. They took a deep breath and closed their eyes and waited for the pain to come as the hyenas closed in for the kill.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 15 done. I hope you all enjoyed ch 15. Review please.**


	16. Another Vision

**A/N bikerboy: I see what you mean now but Nala is definitely not Scar's biological daughter in this story. The timing just doesn't add up. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Pleasereadmything: thank you for you review and here's your update.**

**CabinFever5: nah Scar's not completely hopeless. Not just yet anyways. But yeah I love Simba he's my favorite character and there's only one of my stories that has him die in in. Glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for reviewing.**

**GuardianSaint: to say Scar is going to be pissed will be an understatement my friend. But you shall soon see who saves the cubs. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Zoe: yes there will be Hell to pay that is for sure. And Scar and Zira may or may not be an item. That will all sort itself out in due time. Thanks for reviewing.**

**SLSNOUATTLKFAN: yeah this fits going to hit the shan that's for sure lol. But like I said before Scar and Zira may or may not be an item. You will just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Here's ch 16 for ya and the usual disclaimer applies. Enjoy.**

**Ch 16 Another Vision**

The cubs waited for the pain to come. But none came. Instead the cubs heard the sounds of fighting. Opening their eyes the cubs saw that Mufasa had arrived on the scene and was fighting the hyenas. Frita was badly injured and her pups quickly helped her to her feet and ran as fast as they could away from Mufasa. Letting out a snarl Mufasa turned towards the cubs and said, "Are you cubs ok?"

"Yes sir," the cubs said together.

"What were you cubs thinking coming here?" Mufasa asked. "Kings Above if Zazu hadn't come and got me I shudder to think about what would have happened."

"Dad it was an accident," Simba said with a sniffle.

"Yeah," Tojo said his voice shaky. "We didn't mean to walk here. We got distracted."

"We'll talk about this later," Mufasa said. "Let's just get you cubs home." With that Mufasa turned and walked back to Priderock with the shaken up cubs right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

When Mufasa and the cubs returned to Priderock they were met by Sarabi, Sarafina, Vera and Jara, all of whom looked concerned.

"Oh Simba thank the Kings you're alright," Sarabi said nuzzling her son. The other lionesses pulled their cubs close and nuzzled them as Mufasa explained to them what had happened in the Outlands.

"Oh Tojo what were you thinking?" Jara asked giving her son's head a lick. "You could have been killed."

"It was an accident Mom," Tojo said. "We didn't even mean to go into the Outlands."

"Yeah," Tama chimed in. "We were talking and we got distracted. The next thing we knew we were in the Outlands."

"What's this about the Outlands?" Scar asked coming onto the scene with Zira right behind him.

"Oh Daddy it was awful!" Nala cried running over to Scar and burying her face in his fur. "We almost go eaten by some scary hyenas."

"What?!" Scar cried outraged that his supposed friends would do this. "How dare those flea bags do such a thing?! I swear to the Kings Above I'll.."

"Don't worry brother I taught those scum a thing or two," Mufasa said putting a paw on his brother's shoulder.

"Um Mufasa don't you feel we should discuss this later?" Sarabi suggested darting her eyes to the cubs.

"Agreed," Mufasa said with a nod. "But now I think you should go inside son. You've had quite the day."

"Am I in trouble Dad?" Simba asked softly. Mufasa looked at Sarabi and Sarafina, who both nodded. Mufasa said, "No son you're not in trouble. I believe Tojo when he said it was an accident."

"Yes," Jara chimed in. "Vera and I both agree that no punishments should be given out."

"Yes," Vera said. "But I also agree with Mufasa. I think you've had quite the day Tama. I'm going to feed you then give you your bath then it's off to bed." With that Vera picked up her daughter and headed back inside. Jara followed suit as did Sarafina and Sarabi. Mufasa also began to go inside but he noticed Scar was staring off in the distance, a very angry look on his face. "What troubles you brother?" the golden King asked.

"What do you think?" Scar snapped back his green eyes fiery. "My daughter nearly got killed today as did your son and their friends. I don't know about you but I'm pissed off about it."

"You needn't blame the cubs..." Mufasa began.

"Oh for King's sake Mufasa," Scar growled. "I don't blame them. I blame those damned hyenas. They're just lucky my daughter wasn't harmed otherwise I'd go straight to the Outlands and kill the lot of them!"

"I know how you feel brother," Mufasa said. "But we can't do that. Regardless of if it was accidental or not the cubs were on their lands. If they had trespassed in our lands that would have been different. Sadly there's nothing I can do."

"I know," Scar hissed. "Damn it all."

"Come on," Mufasa said. "Let's join our families shall we?"

"I can't," Scar replied. "I'm far to angry to sleep. I need to take a walk to clear my head. Will you tell 'Fina for me?"

"Sure," Mufasa said. "But please don't do anything crazy."

"I can assure you," Scar said with a smile. "That's the last thing on my mind." With that the brothers went their separate ways.

TLKTLKTLK

A few minutes later Scar was in the Outlands. "Where the Hell is Frita?" Scar demanded approaching Shenzi.

"I'm afraid Frita just passed away," Lena said sadly.

"Yeah," Shenzi said her voice cracking. "Guess I'm Alpha Female now."

"Good," Scar said causing Shenzi's eyes to widen in surprise. "Because I have a message for you. Attack my daughter again and it'll be more than one hyena's blood that will be spilled. Got it?"

"Yeah," Shenzi said glaring at Scar. "I've got it."

"Good," Scar said turning to leave. "Oh by the way," he said before he left. "There's a new plan. Meet me at the top of the gorge tomorrow morning."

"What for?" Banazi asked.

"For the Grand Finale," Scar said with an eerie smile. "My brother and nephew's finale that is." With that the brown lion let out an evil laugh and took his leave.

TLKTLKTLK

That night Scar came home and found his family fast asleep. Being not to wake them he layed down next to his mate and went to sleep. But his night wasn't a restful one. Once again he found himself in a dry barren land. "What the..." Scar muttered. "Where the devil am I?"

"Oh how soon you forget," a voice said from behind him. Scar whipped around and saw Mohatu standing there. "Grandfather?" he whispered.

"Ah so you do remember me," Mohatu said with a small smile. "But you've seamed to have forgotten what is to become of you if you continue down this dark path."

"I don't understand," Scar said with confusion.

"Then please," Mohatu said. "Allow me to help you understand. Please come with me." With that Mohatu began to walk through the barren land with Scar right behind him.

"Wait," Scar said looking around. "Is this the Pridelands?"

"Yes," Mohatu said. "It is the Pridelands. This is what happens to it after you kill your brother and become King. But this isn't what I want to show you. I'm going to take you to the Past instead."

"Why?" Scar asked. "Clearly the past isn't very good for me."

"I've already shown you the future," Mohatu said. "And that didn't do any good. But now let me show you something from the past that may change you're mind about murdering your brother." With that the air got foggy and after a few minutes the fog lifted. Scar then saw Mufasa standing there with a very pregnant Sarabi with him. "Mufasa I don't understand," Sarabi was saying. "Why do you want to do this again?"

"Because," Mufasa said. "I feel terrible about the way things turned out for Scar. That's why on his third birthday I'm going to give him the gift of co-Kingship. That way we both get to rule and our cub and Sarafina's cub will still be the heirs. it's a win win for everyone Sara'."

"I can't believe this," Scar whispered. "He's going to let me rule with him."

"I suppose," Sarabi said with a sigh. "But at least you'll still be King with him so he'll have some help."

"I have faith in my brother," Mufasa declared. "But remember not a word to anyone. Not even Sarafina."

"I suppose I can hold it in for a few months," Sarabi declared with a smile. "But come on let's enjoy some of this alone time." With that the image began to fade and soon disappeared.

"You see Taka," Mohatu said. "If you just wait two more months you'll be King anyways. Without any bloodshed."

"I've been such a fool," Scar muttered. "Hear I thought Mufasa didn't care about me when in fact it was just the opposite."

"Glad to hear you've had a change of heart," Mohatu said with a smile.

"Oh I have," Scar declared. "Thank you Grandfather."

"Happy to help," Mohatu said as his image began to fade.

TLKTLKTLK

Scar awoke to find it was morning. More importantly it was the morning he was supposed to kill his brother and nephew. Scar knew that couldn't happen and quite frankly he didn't want it to happen. Looking over at his sleeping mate and daughter the brown lion layed his head down and thought, "I'm going to make the most of this day. I'm going to get to know my nephew better. Today I'm going to take him and Nala out. Then maybe I could grow to like the boy like a good uncle should." With that Scar closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

**A/N well there you have it folks ch 16 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always review please.**


End file.
